The Next Demon
by Kamikura39
Summary: Aku bersumpah akan memusnahkanmu beserta seluruh bangsamu, Sebastian Michaelis. Kenapa? karena aku bukanlah Ciel Phantomhive maupun Alois Trancy. Aku adalah aku, Clare Fuston sang Lady Carnett / Rated M for bloody scene / first Fic in this fandom/ Bad at Summary, Author masih baru. Mind to RnR? Chapter 3 UPDATE!
1. Chapter 1

The Next Demon

**Kuroshitsuji © Toboso Yana**

**The Next Demon © Kamikura39**

**WARNING : ****Overall, saya masih pemula. AU fic. Nasib seseorang yang mengikat kontrak dengan iblis sebelum maupun setelah jiwanya dimakan di sini jelas berbeda dengan yang aslinya, karena sudah saya bilang ini AU #diinjek *tepar berlumuran darah dan gepeng* Saya harap tidak GAJE, TYPOS, apalagi ABAL. Oh ya, kemukinan ada OOC. Tapi saya berusaha sebisa mungkin agar tidak ada OOC. Dan di fic ini ada beberapa OC saya, untuk jelasnya saya sarankan untuk melihatnya di biodata saya.**

* * *

**Chapter 1 ~ The Frozen Heart ~**

.

.

.

"**N**ona Muda, sudah saatnya Anda bangun," panggil seorang pemuda bertubuh tinggi tegap berseragam butler. Rambutnya berwarna hitam legam dengan poni panjang yang dibelah tengah. Kulitnya putih pucat, sedangkan matanya berwarna merah _crimson_. Dia terdengar sedang menyiapkan sesuatu di atas sebuah troli. Suara gemericik air dan beling-beling yang saling bertumburan pelan membuatku membuka mataku sedikit. Pemuda itu sedang menyiapkan sarapan untukku, ketahuan jelas dari aroma teh yang mulai tercium.

"Sebastian?" panggilku yang langsung menyingkap selimutku dan berusaha duduk sementara kelopak mataku masih terasa sangat berat.

"Sarapan hari ini _scone_, _earl grey tea_, roti bakar, susu cokelat dan _cheese cake_," kata Sebastian menjelaskan sarapanku hari ini. Wajahnya yang tampan sama sekali tidak berhasil untuk membuatku menarik bibir walau hanya nol koma nol satu pikometer maupun menurunkan dan menaikkan kepalaku walau hanya nol koma nol satu derajat.

"Hm," hanya kata itu yang keluar dari mulutku.

Sebastian lalu memberikan secangkir teh sarapan padaku dan menaruh nampan duduk—yang berisikan hidangan sarapan yang lumayan menggugah selera di hadapanku. Dia kemudian merogoh sesuatu di saku bajunya dan dia melirik jam miliknya. Mata _saphire_-ku menatap ke genangan teh yang berwarna cokleat jernih di dalam cangkirku. Samar, tapi bisa kulihat bayangan seorang gadis muda dengan salah satu mata tertutup _eyepacth_. Menyedihkan, itu yang ada di pikiranku saat ini.

Mengingat diriku adalah seorang Clare Fuston, putri dari suami-istri Carnett yang merupakan pengusaha sukses. Usiaku tiga belas tahun—paling tidak masih tiga belas tahun sampai Desember tahun ini. Dan pemuda yang berada di kamarku dan menyiapkan sarapan adalah Sebastian Michaelis—butler di mansion ini. Kurasa semua pasti juga tahu—jadi tak usah kusembunyikan lagi. Sebastian adalah seekor iblis—paling hebat di Neraka, dan aku tidak peduli dia mau paling hebat atau paling payah di manapun ia berada. Yang jelas, aku mengikat kontrak dengannya. Seperti yang dilakukan oleh Ciel Phantomhive—majikan Sebastian sebelum aku. Lambang kontrak-pun kutaruh di mata _saphire_-ku yang paling kukagumi–mata kiri tepatnya. Aku dan Ciel memiliki lumayan banyak persamaan—yaitu mata yang sama-sama berwarna _saphire_, kulit putih yang mulus bagaikan porselen paling sempurna di dunia, pinggang yang ramping, dan sebab mengapa sampai mengikat kontrak dengan iblis.

Yang menjadi perbedaan hanyalah warna rambutku yang hitam legam dan aku adalah seorang perempuan sedangkan Ciel adalah seorang laki-laki. Dan tinggiku sekarang seratus enam puluh empat centimeter—lebih tinggi dari Ciel ketika ia berusia tigabelas tahun. Oh ya, dan satu lagi.

Ciel belum mati, usianya sekarang dua puluh empat tahun. Dia sudah menikah dengan sepupu sekaligus tunangannya, Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia Midford. Mereka sekarang memiliki dua anak, yaitu Caroline Phantomhive dan Kay Phantomhive—mereka anak kembar dan sekarang berusia empat tahun, Caroline perempuan dan Kay laki-laki. Kalian pasti ingin tahu kenapa Ciel belum mati tapi sudah menyudahi kontraknya dengan Sebastian 'kan? Padahal seharusnya kontrak itu berlaku hingga akhir hayat si majikan. Yah, Ciel memang hidup. Paling tidak begitulah kenyataannya kalau dilihat dari fisiknya. Tetapi sesungguhnya jiwa Ciel sudah mati. Ciel sudah mati saat ia berusia empat belas tahun.

Jiwanya dimakan Sebastian sesuai perjanjian, dan semua orang yang mengikat kontrak dengan iblis, jiwanya akan dimakan oleh si iblis bila si pengikat kontrak mati atau mengakhiri kontraknya. Dan semua orang yang mengikat kontrak dengan iblis dan jiwanya dimakan oleh si iblis, pada akhirnya mereka akan bangkit kembali setelah melalui ritual yang akan dilakukan si iblis—bila iblis itu ingin melakukannya, namun orang itu akan bangkit bukan sebagai manusia atau roh, tetapi sebagai iblis.

Aku menyeruput teh buatan Sebastian. Ketika aku sudah mengakhiri kontrak ini, aku juga akan bangkit kembali sebagai iblis, kalau Sebastian ingin melakukan ritual yang biasa dilakukan iblis bila sudah mengakhiri kontrak dan memakan jiwa sang majikan. Padahal aku tahu itu salah. Seharusnya aku tidak boleh mengikat kontrak ini, namun.. kini semua sudah terlambat. Mama dan Papa pasti sedih kalau mengetahui keadaanku yang sekarang.

Bukan soal kekayaan, kok. Kalau soal harta, aku tetap menjadi Countess Carnett yang terhormat, bahkan perusahaanku semakin maju. Tapi tentang rohaniku. Mama dan Papa mengajariku banyak hal tentang Khatolik dan Tuhan kami, Yesus Kristus. Mereka membimbingku dengan baik, penuh kesabaran dan suka cita. Duniaku sangat terang, suci, dan bersih. Benar-benar dipenuhi oleh Roh Kudus.

Tapi semua itu telah berakhir begitu saja di usiaku yang ke enam. Semuanya berlalu begitu cepat. Aku bahkan hampir tidak ingat siapa diriku akibat rasa shock yang muncul karena kecelakaan yang bisa dibilang cukup parah. Dan mungkin semua akan lebih baik kalau saja aku ikut mati seperti Papa, Mama, bibi Joanne, paman Ash, dan sepupuku Maurice. Juga adikku, Ruby. Ketika hari pemakaman aku menangis tiada henti. Hidupku serasa hancur begitu saja, aku benar-benar ketakutan.

Semuanya terasa begitu gelap di mataku, semua keluargaku mati meninggalkanku. Mati.. mati.. mati! Kata-kata itu terus terngiang-ngiang di telingaku saat itu. Teman-temanku berusaha menghiburku, namun semua itu tidak meringankan kesedihanku walau hanya nol koma nol nol nol nol nol satu persen. Aku kehilangan hidupku—walaupun itu hanya bagian dalamnya saja dan bila dilihat dari fisik aku masih sehat bugar, tapi aku lebih berharap aku ikut mati 'saat itu'. Seandainya saja 'saat itu' aku juga mati, mungkin semuanya tidak akan terjadi seperti sekarang ini.

"Nona," panggil Sebastian yang langsung membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Apa?" tanyaku sambil kembali menyeruput tehku.

"Sepertinya Anda tidak mendengarkan saya tadi. Baiklah, akan saya ulangi jadwal Anda hari ini. Pagi pukul delapan Earl Trancy akan berkunjung, kemudian setelah makan siang akan ada Nona Simons—guru bahasa Perancis Anda, dan setelahnya saya sendiri yang akan mengajar," katanya sambil memegangi buku jadwal keseharianku dan tersenyum dengan mata terpejam ke arahku. Kulirik jam yang ada di kamarku, pukul tujuh lewat lima belas menit.

"Hm," lagi-lagi hanya kata itu yang keluar dari mulutku ketika Sebastian menjelaskan sesuatu. Selalu begitu setiap harinya, sejak pertama kali dia menjadi butlerku. Aku bukan Ciel yang merasa aman di dekat Sebastian—si iblis, tapi aku Clare Fuston. Aku merasa terganggu dengan kehadiran Sebastian, terlebih karena dia iblis. Setiap harinya aku selalu merasa bersalah pada Bapa, berkali-kali aku memikirkan bagaimana caranya untuk membunuh Sebastian. Dia iblis, tidak akan langsung mati–bahkan tidak bisa mati bila hanya diserang dengan senjata buatan manusia. Tapi itu karena kebodohanku juga karena mau mengikat kontrak dengannya. Kalau saja 'waktu itu' hatiku lebih tegar dan kuat, mungkin sekarang aku tidak perlu bersama iblis yang najis ini.

Aku tahu ada Angela Blanc, malaikat yang membenci Sebastian dan semua iblis lainnya—dan itu sudah tentu, juga ada kelima Dewa Kematian—Eric Slingby, Alan Humphries, Ronald Knox, Grell Sutcliff, dan William T. Spears. Aku tahu mereka memburu iblis, dan Undertaker—rekan kerjaku selama ini juga adalah salah satu dari Dewa Kematian itu. Walau dia tidak pernah memberi tahuku, aku bisa tahu. Selain 'Angjing Penjaga Ratu' yang ikut membantu Ciel, aku juga bisa meramal—dan Sebastian juga orang lain tidak ada yang mengetahuinya. Aku selalu meramal setiap pagi untuk melihat apa yang terjadi, namun penglihatanku selalu menjadi kabur.

Kartu tarot yang kupegang-pun terkadang langsung jatuh berserakan, hingga membuatku harus menahan pintu dengan pedang yang kusimpan di bawah ranjang agar Sebastian –paling tidak– tidak langsung masuk begitu dia mengetuk pintu—walau dia pasti selalu menunggu jawabanku dulu. Pikiranku sekarang ini sedang terfokuskan pada 'bagaimana cara membunuh Sebastian'. Itu saja. Tidak memungkinkan jika aku pergi menemui Angela atau Undertaker sendirian, karena Sebastian pasti akan menanyaiku dan memungkinkan untuk membuntutiku secara diam-diam. Tapi hal itu tidak berarti aku tidak akan mencoba melakukannya. Kita tidak akan tahu kalau belum mencoba.

Walau aku bisa meramal dengan apa yang akan terjadi, tapi aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi. Yah, tapi sekarangpun aku sudah berhenti meramal. Meramal itu juga adalah sesuatu hal yang dilarang karena berhubungan dengan sihir. Sekiranya begitulah yang Mama dan Papa ajarkan padaku. Jadi, aku sekarang benar-benar bergantung pada Bapa. Kubiarkan takdirku mengalir begitu saja, walaupun terkadang aku ingin merubah takdirku. Aku takut jika takdirku adalah 'kalah'. Tapi aku tetap berusaha tegar kali ini, aku yakin Bapa tidak akan membiarkanku 'kalah' begitu saja.

Kuletakkan cangkirku di atas nampan beserta hidangan lain yang hanya kumakan setengah dari masing-masing jenis hidangan. Kusodorkan nampan itu pada Sebastian. "Keluarlah, aku mau besiap-siap," kataku dengan nada datar.

"_Yes_, _My Lady_," jawab Sebastian seraya mengambil nampan dari tanganku.

Ketika dia hendak membuka pintu dan melangkah keluar, tiba-tiba aku teringat oleh suatu hal yang sudah biasa kulakukan. "Sebastian, seperti biasa. Bersihkan hidangan itu, lalu hangatkan kembali. Berikan bagi penduduk East End yang terpuruk hidupnya. Selain penduduk East End juga boleh, asalkan mereka memang tidak mampu," kataku seraya melepas _eyepatch_-ku dan bangkit dari tempat tidur.

"_As Your Wish_, _My Lady_," jawab Sebastian, dia kemudian mendorong troli makan keluar kamar.

Setelah dia pergi, aku langsung menuju kamar mandi dan melepas bajuku. Kunyalakan _shower_ dan kuatur agar suhunya hangat. Setelah itu kucari sabun, shampo, dan juga pasta gigi yang beraroma apel—aroma favoritku. Kalau tubuhku dipenuhi aroma apel, aku merasa sangat nyaman dan tenang. Juga terasa manis. Terkadang aku malah ingin memakan diriku sendiri, membayangkan kalau tubuhku rasanya juga semanis bau apel yang menyelubungi tubuhku. Yah, aku tahu itu gila. Aku hanya bercanda kok. Aku kemudian memutuskan untuk berendam air hangat setelah mandi. Sekarang ini sudah bulan Desember—walau masih awal, jadi udara sudah mulai terasa dingin. Berendam air hangat juga salah menjadi satu caraku untuk menghilangkan stres.

Setelah merasa cukup puas berendam, aku segera keluar dan mengeringkan tubuhku. Lalu kucari gaun apa yang sekiranya nyaman untuk dipakai di cuaca seperti hari ini—baik cuaca lingkungan maupun cuaca hatiku. Akhirnya kupilih gaun berwarna hitam dengan renda-renda berwarna merah darah di bagian bawah gaunku maupun di kerah lengan yang hanya sampai siku. Dibagian atasnya ada mawar berwarna merah juga di bagian dada dan renda putih di sekeliling pinggir kerah leher. Kupakai ikat kepala berwarna merah dan kubuat berbentuk pita di bagian kiri. Selesai. Sepertinya Nona Simons belum datang, ah.. maksudku si Mathilda Simons itu. Usianya baru sekitar delapan belas atau sembilan belas tahun. Memang lebih tua dariku sekitar lima sampai empat tahun. Tapi aku tidak peduli.

Dia memiliki manik _emerald_ dengan rambutnya yang berwarna cokelat pohon. Kulitnya bisa dibilang putih mulus, tapi gayanya… aduh, amit-amit deh! Dia tebar pesona sekali kalau di depan Sebastian. Yeah, _it's not her fault_, _I know that_. Ketampanan Sebastian bisa membuat orang tergila-gila walaupun sudah mengetahui dia iblis–dan ini hanya berlaku pada perempuan-perempuan bodoh yang konyol. Karena bukti terkuat sudah ada di depan mata, aku malah membenci Sebastian habis-habisan tuh.

Aku hanya sedang memikirkan masalahku yang pertama–bagaimana caranya supaya bisa mengakhiri kontrak ini dengannya tanpa perlu mengorbankan jiwaku dan yang kedua–bagaimana caranya supaya aku bisa memusnahkan—bukan hanya membunuh Sebastian? Kurasa Angela dapat membantuku, kalau aku berhasil melakukannya diam-diam tanpa sepengetahuan siapapun, khususnya Sebastian sendiri, Ciel, dan Claude Faustus. Aku yakin Claude memang akan membiarkan Sebastian dibunuh, tetapi dia akan 'mengincarku'. Dia bukan iblis yang setia dengan kontraknya. Dan kalau Ciel, dia pasti tidak akan membiarkan –mantan– butler kesayangannya dimusnahkan begitu saja. Selain Angela, aku bisa minta tolong pada Grell Sutcliff–Dewa kematian yang sepertiga lekong, Ronald Knox–yang rada _playboy_ dan genit dan William —Dewa Kematian yang paling membenci iblis terutama Sebastian untuk membantu dan melindungiku. Yah, sebenarnya masih ada dua Dewa Kematian lagi—seperti yang kalian ketahui, masih ada Alan Humphries dan Eric Slingby juga. Kalau Grell sih tugasnya memang sangat gampang, recokin saja si Sebastian dengan usaha daya tariknya yang kuakui konyol tapi bermanfaat untuk orang-orang tertentu—dan salah satunya orang tertentu itu adalah aku. Sayang sepertinya Grell lemah iman.

Lagipula, aku tidak takut untuk membunuh Sebastian. Setelah membunuh 'dia', rasanya aku memang sudah ditakdirkan untuk menjadi 'seperti ini'. Walau takut, tapi semua itu sudah terjadi. Percuma saja. Tapi aku tetap akan mengusir iblis itu dari rumahku, sesak rasanya kalau dia masih menginjakan kakinya di daerahku. Bikin penat kepala, naik darah, pokoknya tidak sehat untuk jantung dan hatiku yang terus menerus menahan rasa kesal dan benci terhadapnya. Aku tidak tahu kenapa masa-masa sebelum aku dilahirkan tampaknya orang-orang begitu kagum pada si bedebah Sebastian itu. Kelincahan, kesempurnaan fisiknya, keahliannya, sama sekali tidak menggerakan hatiku. Jangankan menggerakan, menggetarkan saja tidak. Dia itu hanyalah serigala dengan bulu dombanya yang sempurna menutupi bulu serigalanya. Tapi dia tidak lebih dari sampah dunia.

Yah, tapi sejak awal dosa-ku memang sudah sangat berat. Karena itu setelah semua ini selesai, rencananya aku ingin menjadi biarawati untuk menembus dosa-ku walau aku tahu itu sama sekali tidak cukup. Tapi, aku merasa kalau melayani Tuhan dan sesama, dan mengabdikan hidupku untuk hal seperti itu, aku akan merasa lebih damai dan tenteram.

**TOK**! **TOK**! "Nona, Anda sudah selesai?" tanya Sebastian setelah mengetuk pintu kamarku.

"Sudah," jawabku dan membuka pintu.

Kulihat Earl Trancy berdiri tepat di belakang Sebastian bersama butler-nya, Claude Faustus. Earl Trancy—alias Alois memiliki rambut pirang yang bergelombang, kulitnya sangat putih. Wajah Alois juga bisa dibilang tampan—juga cantik. Sedangkan Claude, wajahnya non ekspresi sepertiku, jidatnya lebar, poninya dibelah ke samping–dengan model bagian kanan lebih lebar, dia memakai kacamata, dan irisnya berwarna emas.

Oh, pantas saja si Mathilda belum datang. Aku lupa, jadwal pertama 'kan Earl Trancy—yang tampaknya memang tidak ada bedanya dengan sewaktu ia masih berusia empat belas tahun. Tidak ada sopan santun, seharusnya dia 'kan menungguku turun di aula. Ck, bocah tengil yang fisiknya saja pemuda dewasa berusia dua puluh empat tahun. Iris _turqoise_ miliknya –berusaha– menatap lembut ke arahku dengan tujuan membuatku tersenyum. Heh, kuberikan kau seikat pelangi kalau kau berhasil membuatku tersenyum dari lubuk hatiku, Alois Trancy.

"_Good Day_, _Lady Carnett_," sapa Alois riang.

"_Good Day_, _Earl Trancy_. _Can we speak at my work room_?" tanyaku sopan namun tetap dengan nada datar seraya berjalan melewati Alois beserta butler-nya.

"Oh, _of course_. _Anything you want_, _My Lady_," jawab Alois sambil tertawa kecil dan langsung berjalan di dekatku.

Aku tetap memandang ke depan dan mengangkat daguku. Apapun yang kumau, heh? Kalau begitu, musnahkan butler-mu, kemudian pergi dari sini selamanya. Itu yang kumau saat ini, Trancy. Aku tetap berjalan tegak menuju ruang kerjaku. Manor-ku sedikit lebih besar dari manor Ciel tentunya. Di sekeliling bagian depan manor-ku terdapat danau yang luas dan indah, sedangkan bagian belakang terdapat padang rumput yang langsung menyambung dengan hutan pinus. Di bagian depan lagi setelah danau, terdapat hutan yang lebat dan gelap, hutan yang kubenci karena seolah mengingatkanku akan kegelapan hatiku.

Sesampainya di ruang kerjaku, aku langsung duduk di kursi favoritku—walau itu bukan kursi untuk menjamu tamu seperti ini. "Jadi, apa tujuanmu ke sini?" tanyaku langsung ke inti permasalahan.

Alois ikut duduk di kursi yang ada di hadapanku dan menyilangkan kaki kanannya di atas kaki kirinya dan tersenyum—memuakkan layaknya Viscount Druitt, walau Viscount Druitt jauh lebih memuakkan. "Aku membawa pesan Ratu untukmu," katanya seraya menyerahkan secarik amplop dengan bunga mawar berwarna merah sebagai perekatnya.

Kuraih amplop itu dari tangan Alois dan membaca isinya. Mataku memperhatikan setiap barisnya hingga ke bagian penutup surat. Aku lalu menghela nafas singkat. Ratu memintaku untuk mengurus masalah baru di dunia belakang lagi. Kali ini kasusnya kematian banyak orang secara misterius. Dan yang menjadi korban hanyalah gadis-gadis remaja saja. Gadis-gadis itu menghilang secara misterius, baik di siang hari, sore, maupun malam hari. Beberapa gadis sudah ditemukan, namun dalam keadaan tidak bernyawa. Wajahnya pucat pasi, benar-benar menandakan bahwa mereka telah mati, bukan mati suri. Tubuhnya kebanyakan ditemukan sudah dingin, namun ada yang ganjil dari kematian mereka. Sama sekali tidak ditemukan luka sedikitpun di tubuh mereka, tergores sedikitpun tidak. Organ dalam masih lengkap dan utuh, jadi bukan karena perdagangan ilegal. Sampai sekarang pelaku belum bisa dilacak karena tidak ada sidik jari ataupun hal yang menyerupai hal semacam itu di tubuh korban.

Kutatap Alois yang masih menatapku seraya tersenyum. "Kenapa tidak Earl Phantomhive yang menyelesaikan masalah ini? Biasanya dia 'kan lebih agresif dari padaku," tanyaku sambil memasukan kembali surat ke dalam amplopnya dan kutaruh amplop itu di meja kerjaku yang jaraknya hanya tiga sentimeter dari tempatku duduk.

"_Well_, secara resmi surat itu ditujukan untuk aku sang laba-laba, Ciel, dan Anda sendiri. Tapi aku rasa aku tidak mampu dan Ciel sedang sibuk dengan Elizabeh. Katanya Elizabeth akan melahirkan anak ketiganya dalam waktu dekat ini, karena itu dia menyerahkan hal ini padamu. Ratu juga lebih setuju kalau kau yang mengurus," jawab Alois sambil merebahkan dirinya di lekukan sofa yang empuk.

"Karena aku 'bocah'?" tanyaku lagi sambil menatap tajam dan dingin ke arah iris _torquise_ milik Alois.

Alois hanya tertawa ringan. "Entahlah, aku tidak pernah tahu apa yang nenek itu pikirkan," jawab Alois ringan dan terdengar asal-asalan. "Lagipula, Anda juga seorang 'Anjing Penjaga Ratu' 'kan?"

"Apa aku tidak boleh bertanya?" balasku dengan nada dingin dan memang tidak ingin menjawab pertanyaan Alois.

Alois kembali tertawa ringan. "Oh, Anda sangat dingin, persis seperti Ciel," ujar Alois dengan mata _turqoise_-nya yang jernih. "Oh ya, orang-orang menyebutmu 'Anjing Penjaga Ratu yang Baik'. Kurasa karena kau selalu menyelesaikan masalah 'dunia belakang' dengan cara yang baik, dan bisa dibilang tanpa membunuh seorang-pun. Kau juga disebut sebagai 'Bangsawan Hitam yang Baik' juga, lho. Sayang, Ciel tetap tak terpengaruh. Dia tetap menyelesaikan masalah 'dunia belakang' dengan caranya sendiri. Ciel benar-benar keras kepala, kau mirip dengannya juga sih."

Aku tetap terdiam walau sebenarnya jari-jariku terasa sangat gatal. Bisa kubayangkan nikmatnya kalau menyentuh kulit leher Alois dan meremasnya hingga dia menjerit kesakitan. Rasanya—atau bahkan memang dia terus menerus mengungkit dan menyamakanku dengan Ciel, Ciel, dan Ciel. Memangnya Ciel itu seperti apa sih? Katanya dia dulu juga memakai _eyepatch_ sepertiku, tapi sekarang kedua matanya sudah sembuh. Oh, asal dia tahu saja. Aku paling benci kalau disamakan dengan iblis. Yah, Ciel sudah menjadi iblis 'kan?

"Em, Lady Carnett?" panggil Alois seraya menggerak-gerakkan tangannya di hadapan mukaku.

"Apa?" tanyaku singkat dan tegas.

"Kau mendengarkanku?" tanya Alois lagi.

"Kau inginnya aku mendengarkanmu 'kan Earl Trancy," jawabku yang semakin lama terdengar semakin sinis dan tajam. Walaupun aku selalu menganggapnya Alois, aku tidak pernah memanggilnya Alois. Aku selalu memanggilnya 'Earl Trancy'. Begitu juga dengan Ciel, aku selalu memanggil dan menyebutnya 'Earl Phantomhive' di hadapan orang lain–tidak terkecuali. Walau aku inginnya lebih sinis dan kurang ajar, aku tidak bisa begitu. Itu bisa merusak citra-ku di dalam masyarakat dan keluarga kerajaan. Sebentar lagi, kepercayaan Ratu akan kurebut dari Ciel, bila masalah ini juga bisa kuselesaikan dengan baik.

"Oh ya, Lady Carnett, besok aku mengadakan pesta untuk pertemuan para bangsawan di mansion-ku. Kuharap kau datang," katanya lagi seraya bangkit dari kursi. "Saya permisi dulu."

"Senang kau berkunjung kemari, Earl Trancy," kataku—sesuai dialog yang selalu kuhafalkan setiap malam bila tamu yang berkunjung akan pulang. Lagi-lagi, selama dia berkunjung tidak nol koma nol nol nol nol nol satu pikometer-pun kutarik bibirku, baik sengaja maupun memang keinginanku.

Alois hanya melambaikan tangannya dan berlalu. Aku kemudian ikut berdiri dan menatap surat dari Ratu. Kasus seperti ini, rasanya aku mengenalnya. Mati tanpa sebab, tanpa ada bekas luka, organ dalam yang masih lengkap dan utuh. Itu bisa disebabkan oleh kloroform, tapi… tidak ada sidik jari? Dan bagaimana juga di mana si pelaku menyekap korban kalau ia memang menggunakan kloroform? Dan untuk apa dia melakukan itu? Mustahil melakukan pembunuhan tanpa alasan, kecuali kalau dia seperti 'Zodiak Killer' –pembunuh yang melakukan pembunuhan hanya untuk bersenang-senang.

Tapi kurasa kali ini bukanlah tipe pembunuhan seperti itu. Ada hal lain yang lebih penting, tapi hanya untuk kepentingan si pelaku. Tapi siapa dan untuk apa? Aku masih terdiam dan berusaha menemukan jawabannya. Tiba-tiba otakku menemukan sesuatu, kemungkinan yang paling memungkinkan. Hm, iya juga. Melihat kondisi mayat korban yang seperti itu, kurasa hanya ada satu kemungkinan yang paling memungkinkan. Bila tak ada bekas luka mungkin bisa dilakukan manusia, tapi tidak ada bekas sidik jari ataupun hal yang menyerupai, kurasa itu adalah kerjaan iblis. Mahluk paling keji dan licik yang memakan jiwa manusia. Sepertinya dia iblis yang kelaparan hingga tidak sanggup bila harus membuat kontrak lama terlebih dahulu.

"Nona Muda, Nona Simons sudah datang," kata Sebastian yang sudah kembali dari mengantar Alois ke pinntu depan.

"Gadis bodoh. Katanya setelah makan siang," kataku kesal namun tetap berdiri dan turun ke bawah. Kulihat Sebastian menarik bibirnya hingga terbingkai seulas senyum licik di wajahnya. Huh, dasar iblis. Tunggu saja sampai aku bertemu dengan Angela atau William.

Ketika aku menoleh ke bawah, tampak si Mathilda—yang konyol itu sedang berdiri di aula dengan membawa tas kulitnya itu yang berisi buku-buku bahasa Perancis—yang tata bahasanya selalu membuatku merasa sakit demam dan diare. Yah, untungnya aku lumayan suka dengan bahasa Perancis, kalau tidak si Mathilda pasti tidak akan menginjakkan kakinya lagi di sini. Apa boleh buat, toh bahasa Perancis-nya sangat bagus dan sistem pengajarannya bagus. Dan aku sebenarnya juga sama sekali tidak membenci Mathilda.

"_Good Day_, _Lady Carnett_," sapa Mathilda dengan iris zamrud-nya yang bersih.

"Tidak usah terlalu formal kalau sedang privat nanti, telingaku kurang enak mendengarnya," kataku berusaha selembut dan semanis mungkin. Iba rasanya kalau melihat Mathilda. Habis, dia 'kan menyukai Sebastian si iblis. Yah, malang sekali 'kan nasib guru bahasa Perancis-ku ini?

"Baiklah, Clare. Berarti tetap seperti biasa, ya?" kata Mathilda seraya tersenyum manis ke arahku.

Aku berusaha tersenyum dengan setulus-tulusnya. Kalau dengan Mathilda, walau dia tebar pesona tapi rasanya aku merasa tenang kalau di dekatnya. Entahlah, semacam perasaan anak terhadap ibunya. Atau adik terhadap kakak kesayangannya. Aku tidak begitu tahu, aku sudah melupakan semua jenis kasih sayang semenjak 'saat itu'. Aku dan Mathilda kemudian memasuki ruangan belajar. Aku segera mengambil posisi ternyaman untuk aku belajar, dan segera memulai pelajaranku.

"Maaf ya kalau aku tidak sesuai dengan jadwal biasanya," kata Mathilda dengan nada menyesal.

"Tidak apa-apa, toh aku memang sedang senggang. Aku malah bersyukur ada teman ngobrol," jawabku berbohong. Ya, tidak sepenuhnya berbohong sih. Memang sebenarnya aku senang Mathilda datang, dia sudah seperti kakak perempuanku sendiri. Karena itu aku memintanya untuk jangan formal-formal kalau sedang privat, agar benar-benar terasa seperti seorang kakak yang sedang mengajari adiknya. Tidak seperti 'dia'. Bahkan ketika pada hari kecelakaanpun aku sama sekali tidak berniat untuk menolongnya, hingga pada akhirnya malah aku yang menghilangkan nyawanya.

"Eh.. Clare, maaf ya. Setelah makan siang nanti, aku harus segera pulang hingga tidak bisa menemanimu. Adikku sedang sakit," kata Mathilda seraya mengeluarkan buku-buku pelajaran. Wajahnya tampak cemas, sepertinya karena mengkhawatirkan adiknya. Benar-benar kakak yang baik.

SYUUUT! Dadaku mendadak terasa nyeri. Kenapa? "Oh, tidak apa-apa. Kebetulan, setelah ini aku ada pekerjaan lain," kataku lagi setelah sadar dari lamunan singkatku—walau begitu aku masih sempat berbohong.

Tapi, kali ini juga aku tidak berbohong sepenuhnya. Setelah ini aku memang berencana meliburkan semua jadwal pelajaranku yang lain dan bertekad untuk menemui Undertaker. Aku ingin secepatnya berunding dengan Undertaker tentang rencanaku untuk memusnahkan Sebastian. Semakin cepat semakin bagus. Dan semakin memikirkan kalau rencanaku berhasil, aku semakin senang.

Pelajaran bahsa Perancis yang biasanya membuat kepalaku penat dan hampir membuat leherku berputar tiga ratus enam puluh derajat, hari ini—tepatnya sekarang ini terasa sangat gampang buatku. Hampir sama seperti orang dewasa mengerjakan soal anak kelas satu SD. Aku tak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi hingga aku bisa seperti ini, tapi ini pertanda bagus. Semakin cepat aku mengerjakan tugas bahasa Perancis ini, semakin cepat aku bisa memulai rencanaku.

Ketika pelajaran bahasa Perancis selesai dan Mathilda sudah pulang, aku segera menuju kandang kuda di halaman belakang dan menyiapkan kuda kesayanganku, Grape. Hari ini aku akan menemui Undertaker, sendirian. Kusiapkan semua yang kuperlukan–walau dengan enggan terpaksa kuterima bantuan Sebastian kali ini.

"Nah, kau jaga rumah saja," kataku seraya menaiki Grape–dengan gaun yang sudah kulipat menjadi sedikit lebih pendek.

"Anda mau ke mana? Apa tidak lebih baik bila saya temani? Lagipula ada Pluto yang menjaga rumah," kata Sebastian seraya memberikan pisau kecilku.

"Kubilang jaga rumah. Jangan keluar dari rumah. Bosan rasanya dikawal ataupun dibuntuti terus," kataku tajam dan menyuruh Grape jalan.

"Tapi, Nona Muda.."

"Ingat Sebastian, ini lambang kontrak kita," kataku sambil menunjuk _eyepatch_ berwarna putih yang menutupi mata kiriku.

"_As Your Wish_, _My Lady_," kata Sebastian akhirnya, walau suaranya terdengar tercekat dan terpaksa.

Aku segera memacu Grape, menembus gelapnya hutan, menuju ke tempat sang Dewa Kematian legendaris, Undertaker. Dadaku terasa seperti ditembaki oleh meriam berkal-kali. Aku terlalu senang untuk membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi. Baru kali ini aku melaksanakan rencanaku ini. Dan satu lagi, kalau ada William, semua akan menjadi jauh lebih baik lagi, sebab William adalah Dewa Kematian yang paling membenci Sebastian dan akan memusnahkannya dengan semangat empat-lima.

Ketika aku tenggelam dalam pikiran-pikiranku, tanpa kusadari aku sudah sampai di tempat Undertaker. Nuansanya yang benar-benar mengundang maut sama sekali tidak membuatku getir dan berniat kembali. Tekadku sudah bulat, bahkan sejak aku masih berusia tujuh tahun aku sudah mulai memikirkan rencana ini. Tapi saat itu aku masih terlalu kecil, dan sekarang adalah usia yang tepat. Aku bukanlah anak-anak lagi—menurutku.

"Undertaker, kau ada di dalam?" tanyaku seraya memasuki tempat Undertaker. Benar-benar terasa seperti di kuburan, bedanya di tempat itu tidak ada rumput ataupun angin yang berhembus pelan untuk menghibur hati yang kehilangan. Hanya ada suasana kematian dan kegelapan di tempat Undertaker.

"Hihihi… Lady Carnett, rupanya," kata Undertaker sambil tertawa ganjil di atas peti matinya–seperti biasa.

"Aku mau minta tolong," kataku seraya ikut duduk di atas salah satu peti mati. Mata _saphire_-ku menatap iris Undertaker yang tersembunyi dengan serius.

"Khi khi khi.. Anda tahu bahwa Anda adalah pelanggan terhormat saya yang nomor satu setelah Earl," katanya sambil tetap tertawa ganjil dan meraih setoples makanan yang berisi semacam biskuit–tidak jelas.

Ck, aku tahu 'Earl' yang dimaksud Undertaker adalah Ciel. Menyebalkan, lagi-lagi Ciel! Seolah aku ini adalah bayangan Ciel saja. Sabar, Clare, sabar… Kutenangkan diriku agar dapat berpikir dengan lebih jelas dan tidak lupa dengan tujuaku kemari. "Aku ingin meminjam anak-anak buahmu untuk beberapa saat," kataku setelah setenang mungkin.

Tiba-tiba Undertaker langsung melompat ke arahku dan kini dia berada tepat di depanku. Dia lalu membungkuk sedikit dan menyetarakan tingginya dengan tinggiku yang sedang duduk. Tawanya yang ganijl membuatku sedikit bergidik ngeri. Helaian rambut Undertaker yang berwarna abu-abu keperakkan jatuh mengenai pundakku. Samar, tapi bisa kulihat irisnya yang berwarna _yellow-green _menatap tajam ke arahku. Tatapannya seolah ingin menguji tekadku.

"Belum ada yang pernah berniat meminjam kelima Dewa Kematian selain Anda, Lady Carnett," ujar Undertaker yang masih menyetarakan tingginya dengan tinggiku. Dia lalu memperdekat jaraknya denganku seolah ingin memperlihatkan luka di wajahnya yang menyamping dari mata kanan atas hingga ke pipi kirinya. Luka itu terlihat seperti luka bekas sayatan pisau atau semacamnya.

Pakaian Undertaker yang serba hitam membuatnya benar-benar terlihat seperti malaikat maut yang ada di film-film maupun di buku cerita. Hanya bedanya dia tidak memakai kerudung, melainkan topi–bila sedang menjadi Undertaker pemberi informasi, lain halnya kalau ia sedang menjadi 'Undertaker sang Dewa Kematian Legendaris', saat itu ia tidak memakai topinya, dan poni yang menutupi matanya-pun dirapihkan hingga dia terlihat tampan. Dan memang wajah tampan itu adalah wajah asli Undertaker. Katanya, dulu Undertaker tidak memiliki luka seperti sekarang ini di tubuhnya, entah apa yang terjadi aku tidak tahu.

"Ya, aku ingin mereka memusnahkan Sebastian," kataku akhirnya setelah terdiam cukup lama.

Undertaker lalu memiringkan kepalanya. "Memusnahkan butler kesayanganmu?" tanyanya lagi.

"Ya, benar sekali. Aku selalu menyesal telah mengikat kontrak dengannya sehari setelah dia menjadi butler-ku," jawabku.

"Boleh saja, akan kulakukan apapun yang Anda mau, Lady Carnett. Asal dengan satu syarat, seperti biasa. Berikan hamba tawa terbaik," kata Undertaker yang langsung kembali ke tempat dia duduk semula.

Aku tersenyum puas. "Apapun yang kau butuhkan kecuali jiwaku, akan kuberikan, Undertaker," kataku seraya melepas _eyepatch_ putih yang tadinya menutupi mata kiriku. Terdapat lambang kontrak di sana.

Sampai sekarang aku sendiri belum pernah melihat lambang kontrak itu seperti apa, karena aku terlalu takut untuk melihatnya. Yang jelas, aturan kontrak itu adalah bila si pengikat kontrak menaruh lambang kontrak semakin dekat dengan mata maka efeknya akan lebih kuat. Tapi semakin jauh lambang itu dari mata, efeknya semakin melemah, yang artinya kesetiaan sang iblis pada si majikan semakin tidak terkekang oleh kontrak. Si iblis bisa saja berkhianat karena tidak ada semacam mantera yang menghalanginya. Karena itu kutaruh lambang kontrak ini di mata, sebagai jaminan kalau Sebastian tidak akan mengambil jiwaku tanpa sepengetahuanku.

Aku kemudian merenggangkan tubuhku untuk bersiap-siap membuat Undertaker tertawa terbahak-bahak. Aku paling jago soal ini, lihat saja. Setengah menit kemudian Undertaker pasti akan langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak dan akan bersedia melakukan apa saja untukku. Dia tidak mau kalau dibayar dengan koin Ratu—dia pembenci Ratu.

…. Setengah menit kemudian…. "BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" gelak tawa Undertaker langsung meledak layaknya granat yang jatuh dan menyentuh tanah."GYAHAHAHAHAHA!" Tawa Undertaker masih berlangsung, aku sampai harus menutup telingaku agar telingaku tidak rusak. Dua menit kemudian, baru Undertaker berhenti tertawa, walau itupun dia masih cekikikan sedikit.

"Ah, ya… akan kupanggil William, Grell, Ronald, Allan, dan Eric sekarang," kata Undertaker sambil meraih teleponnya yang bentuknya tidak jelas–warnanya hitam pekat dengan garis seperti bekas coretan di sana-sini. Bentiknya mirip tulang anjing yang diberi dua kepala tengkorak—di bagian atas dan bawah. Dia tampak memutar-mutar nomor telepon dan menahan cekikikannya.

"Halo, William?... Oh, bagus. Mereka semua ada di markas? … Uhuhu… bagus sekali. Lady Carnett meminta kalian semua datang. … Oh, jangan salah paham, dia tidak bersama butler-nya. Dia malah meminta kalian untuk memusnahkan butler-nya itu. …. Baiklah, jangan terlambat. … baiklah," kata Undertaker setelah berbicara cukup lama di telepon, dia lalu menutup teleponnya.

"Bagaimana?" tanyaku takut-takut namun mencondongkan tubuhku ke depan..

Undertaker lalu menatapku dan tersenyum ganjil—seperti biasanya. "Maaf, Lady Carnet, tampaknya kelima anak buahku hanya bisa melayanimu mulai besok malam. Tidak apa?" kata Undertaker sambil memakan biskuit anehnya.

Aku menghela nafas panjang dan berpikir sebentar. "Sepertinya pas juga. Kebetulan besok aku ada pesta pertemuan bangsawan di rumah Alois Trancy. Pestanya pasti selesai hingga larut malam. Akan lebih seru kalau aku sekalian memusnahkan butler Alois juga–Claude Faustus. Baiklah, kunantikan besok malam, Undertaker. Pastikan anak-anak buahmu tepat waktu, pukul sepuluh malam di kediaman Alois Trancy," kataku akhirnya.

Undertaker hanya tertawa kecil mendengarnya. "Anda boleh memotong leher saya kalau saya tidak tepat waktu," kata Undertaker sambil mengunyah makanannya.

Aku segera berdiri dan membersihkan bajuku. "Sekalian hubungi Angela Blanc untuk berjaga-jaga. Kurasa Ciel juga akan ada di pesta itu. Bahkan iblis baru yang akhir-akhir ini muncul, yang meresahkan Ratu," ujarku sebelum melangkah keluar.

"Ah, dia, saya tahu tentangnya," kata Undertaker yang kini memainkan kuku panjangnya yang berwarna hitam pekat. Ketika aku menghentikan langkahku, dia langsung tersenyum–mengerikan dan menatap iris saphire milikku dengan datar.

"Akan kuberikan kau satu tawa lagi," kataku yang langsung memutar balik langkahku. Undertaker hanya memiringkan kepalanya dan terkikik kecil.

Seperti sebelumnya, setengah menit kemudian Undertaker meledakkan ruangan itu dengan tawanya yang berdurasi dua menit tanpa henti. Rasanya seluruh ruangan itu sampai bergetar karenanya. Kututup kupingku serapat-rapatnya, walau begitu tubuhku tetap serasa akan meledak karena tawa Undertaker yang seperti ledakan bom. Setelah dia berhenti tertawa, baru aku mulai kembali menanyakan informasi yang kubutuhkan.

"Jadi? Siapa iblis itu?" tanyaku setelah Undertaker tertunduk lemas di atas peti matinya karena kelelahan.

"Hem, dia Daniel Claizt, iblis yang sudah menetap cukup lama di Inggris. Dalam sosok manusia-nya, dia akan terlihat seperti berdarah campurang Inggris-Perancis-Spanyol. Di masyarakat Inggris dia memiliki gelar Baron of Lewestoft. Tapi akhir-akhir ini dia kekurangan energi dan tampaknya sedang 'sakit'. Jadi dia hanya melakukan kontrak singkat yang licik dan membuat si korban menaruh lambang kontrak di telapak kaki, agar dia dapat dengan mudahnya melanggar kontrak. Ketika korban tidur atau lengah, dia langsung mengambil jiwa si korban. Biasanya dia melakukan kontrak dengan umpan 'menjadi kaya, terkenal, dan naik kasta'," kata Undertaker panjang lebar. Aku hanya mengangguk sebagai tanda 'lanjutkan'.

"Dia tinggal tidak jauh dari mansion Earl. Yah, maksud dari 'tidak jauh' itu hanya berjarak beberapa hutan atau mungkin tiga sampai empat ratus kilometer dari daerah Earl. Dan memang sepertinya dia akan menghadiri pesta si Trancy. Ciri-cirinya seperti ini," lanjut Undertaker seraya mengeluarkan sebuah poster yang sudah lumayan lusuh dari dalam peti mati yang ia duduki itu.

Kuperhatikan poster yang bergambarkan seorang pemuda tampan berkulit putih pucat dengan iris hijau _tosca_ dan rambut berwarna coklat muda yang panjang dan diikat satu kebelakang—hingga bentunya mirip ekor kuda. Poninya jatuh ke depan dengan rapi dan lurus, tampaknya dia memiliki lebih banyak darah keturunan Perancis. Mudah menghafal wajah si Daniel ini, dia menaruh kesan bunga mawar yang memiliki dua permata berwarna hijau _tosca_ di inti sarinya—paling tidak itu pandanganku.

"Terimakasih banyak Undertaker. Dan jangan lupa dengan 'pesananku' tadi," kataku seraya benar-benar bangkit dan melangkah pergi kali ini.

"Anda terlalu cemas, Lady Carnett," jawab Undertaker diiringi tawa ganjilnya. Dia lalu melemparkan sesuatu padaku. "Untuk menghubungi hamba," jelasnya seraya tetap cekikikan.

Kutatap benda kecil yang seperti kapsul berwarna hitam dengan tombol kuning kecil di bagian atasnya. Sepertinya akan berguna—sangat berguna malahan. Aku hanya terdiam melihatnya. Yah, aku bisa mengandalkannya sih, memang. Ketika aku keluar dari tempat Undetaker, Grape sudah berjalan-jalan kesana kemari dengan gelisahnya. Hem, sepertinya dia mengkhawatirkan majikannya yang berada di tempat yang jauh lebih seram dari kastil Dracula di Transilvania. Aku segera melepaskan ikatan Grape dari pohon terdekat di tempat Undertaker. Kuelus pelan kepala Grape yang kini tampaknya sudah lumayan tenang dan lega.

"_Good boy_," ujarku kemudian memberi minuman kepada Grape.

Grape langsung meneguknya dengan cepat, rasanya dia benar-benar kehausan. Kuda yang malang, sudah ketakutan di tempat yang 'sangat tidak jelas', ditambah rasa haus yang luar biasa. Setelah Grape berhenti minum dan meringkik, aku segera menaruh kembali beberapa botol air besar yang kini telah kosong di kantung barang yang kutaruh di bagian samping jok. Setelah semua beres, aku langsung menaiki Grape dan memacunya pergi dari sana.

Ketika aku mengarahkan Grape ke arah jalan pulang, tanganku terhenti sebentar. Otakku seolah hendak menyampaikan sesuatu—ide yang bagus. Hem… sepertinya ada baiknya juga kalau aku tidak segera pulang ke rumah besar yang ada iblis itu. Dan aku butuh _refreshing _hari ini.

"Kita ke kota sebentar, Grape," ujarku seraya mengelus kepala Grape.

Grape mendongak ke atas dan menatapku sebentar. Kemudian dia meringkik setuju. Aku tersenyum senang mendengarnya. Biarlah kulewatkan waktu makan siangku, toh aku bisa membeli makanan di kota. Aku juga capek dijaga seekor iblis terus. Aku 'kan bukannya tidak bisa apa-apa, aku juga bisa melindungi diriku sendiri–kalau yang menyerang masih manusia biasa dan dalam jumlah terbatas, ya. Angin berhembus pelan, mendorong tubuhku ke depan dengan lembut namun tegas.

Satu rencana besar tersusun.

**TO BE CONTINUED **

**A/N : Inilah Fic hilang yang telah kembali #nak **

**Tanggal pembuatan : ****Kamis, ****December ****20, ****2012, ****3:07:19 PM**

**Dan baru bisa dipublished sekarang *Sweatdrop* Itulah faktor sulitnya untuk bisa main internet dan faktor lupa #FileIniSempatNyelip Sudah saya cek sekilas dan beberapa typo sudah saya perbaiki, maaf kalau masih ada yang kecolongan. *bowed* Flame? Saya terima, karena itu juga akan memperbaiki kekurangan saya. Arigatou gozaimashita bagi yang sudah membaca! Oh ya, di sini gelar Clare adalah 'Lady', Michele dan Raphael Fuston berkedudukan Count dan Countess di Fic ini. Mereka juga bukan bangsawan di Fic ini, hanya mendapat gelar tersebut karena sudah melayani Ratu. Untuk gelar jelas hanya fiksi, murni fiksi #DiGiles ****Yochu, berniat untuk review, minna? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 ~ The First Smile For Him ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**K**etika aku sampai di manor-ku, hari sudah semakin gelap. Tampaknya sudah pukul enam sore lewat tiga puluh menit. Grape tampak masih segar bugar dan sama sekali tidak terlihat lelah. Ya, kau tidak lelah Grape, aku yang lelah. Hari ini aku lumayan sibuk, walau tidak bosan karena pelajaran yang monoton tetapi rasanya pinggangku patah karena menunggangi kuda berjam-jam lamanya. Ketika sudah sampai di halaman belakang, Grape langsung meringkik–mungkin karena sedih harus kembali ke kandangnya.

"Nona Muda, Anda sudah pulang?" tanya Sebastian yang langsung menghampiriku di kandang kuda. "Kenapa tidak lewat pintu depan?"

"Kau sudah siapkan makan malam?" tanyaku balik–tidak menghiraukan semua perkataan Sebastian yang sebelumnya.

"Sudah," jawab Sebastian seraya membantuku mengurus Grape.

Setelah selesai mengurus Grape aku langsung masuk ke dalam manor dan menuju ruang makan. Jujur saja, aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa ketika melihat apa yang ada di atas meja makan. Mataku yang salah atau otak Sebastian yang salah? Atau keadaan yang salah? Bibirku terasa kelu dan aku tidak bisa bergerak. Kucubit lenganku dengan keras. Sakit. Ini bukan mimpi. Aku lalu menoleh ke arah Sebastian dengan tajam.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan sih?" tanyaku kesal seraya menunjuk meja makan yang terdapat piring berisikan fettucini yang dibentuk menyerupai Gunung Everest. Salju di puncak Gunung Everest diganti dengan bubuk rosemary, jamur, dan daging asap. Saus fettucini-nya memang terlihat menggiurkan sehingga aromanya saja sudah membuatku ingin menyantap 'gunung fettuchini' itu.

"Karena bosan, saya mencoba membuat ini. Lagipula fettuchini makanan kesukaan Nona Muda 'kan?" jawab Sebastian seraya tersenyum dengan mata terpejam ke arahku.

Aku hanya memandangi fettucini buatannya itu. Aku kemudian langsung duduk dan mulai makan. Enak. Hem, memang sih. Fettucini buatan Sebastian memang paling enak, bahkan jauh lebih enak dari buatan Mama. Sebenarnya semenjak hari kecelakaan, aku hampir tidak pernah menyentuh fettucini lagi, terlalu menyakitkan. Karena, makanan ini selalu mengingatkanku pada Mama, Papa, dan semua keluargaku yang kini telah tiada.

Masih terbayang dengan jelas wajah ramah Mama yang memegang dua piring besar fettchini untuk makan malam atau makan siang kami sekeluarga. Tawa dan canda memenuhi ruang makan yang hangat dan harmonis. Para pelayan ikut tertawa dan bercanda ria, para koki memperlihatkan atraksi memasak yang menakjubkan, semuanya terlihat begitu gemerlapan. Mengingat hal semacam itu membuat sekujur tubuhku menggigil.

"Nona Muda?" tanya Sebastian membuyarkan lamunanku. "Anda baik-baik saja? Ini, sapu tangan," lanjutnya.

Tanpa kusadari air mataku mulai mengalir pelan sedari tadi. Hatiku terasa sangat sakit. Sakit, pusing, dan perutku terasa mual. Aku merasa sangat takut dan sedih. Air mataku mengalir semakin deras dan aku tidak dapat menahannya. Bagaimana ini? Aku sudah tidak kuat lagi…

"Aku sudah kenyang," kataku, aku kemudian langsung berdiri dan berlari ke kamarku, meninggalkan makan malamku yang tinggal beberapa suap lagi.

Aku terus berlari, mengangkat rokku yang besar dan berat. Air mataku tidak berhenti mengalir, dan seluruh tubuhku menggigil karena ingatan sekilas tadi. Bodoh! Bodoh! Menangis dan terlihat lemah seperti itu di hadapan Sebastian… menjengkelkan! Ketika sudah sampai di kamar, kubanting pintunya keras-keras dan kutahan dengan kursi juga apapun yang berat di kamarku.

Aku langsung menjatuhkan diriku di pinggir ranjang. Kupendam kepalaku diantara kedua lengan dan lekukan kasur. Hiks.. hiks… Mama.. Papa… di mana kalian? Aku sangat takut, aku kesepian, aku rindu pada kalian semua… Bibi Joanne, Paman Ash, Maurice… Ukh… aku rindu… bagaimana ini? Tangisku langsung pecah bagaikan air bah yang bendungannya rusak. Aku harus kuat, aku harus kuat, itu yang ada di pikiranku sekarang ini. Tapi aku hanyalah seorang gadis kecil yang lemah, aku sama sekali tidak kuat. Aku butuh belaian kasih sayang dari seseorang. Kasih sayang yang tulus… di mana aku bisa mendapatkan hal itu lagi? Di mana harta paling berharga itu disembunyikan? Di ujung dunia kah? Atau ditimbun di dasar Samudera Pasifik? Aku hanya butuh kasih sayang yang tulus…. Oh, Matihlda, seandainya kau ada di sini…

Paling tidak kau bisa menghiburku selayaknya kakakku sendiri. Aku tidak peduli bahwa kau bukanlah kakakku yang sebenarnya, aku hanya butuh kasih sayangmu… Aku tahu kalau kau hanya menganggapku sebatas murid, tapi tidak bisakah kau memandangku sebagai adikmu walau hanya sedetik? Tangisku masih pecah dan tidak mau berhenti. Pandanganku menjadi sangat gelap.. sama seperti 'saat itu'… aku serasa di atas awan. Tubuhku terasa sangat ringan dan melayang di udara… Hm? Melayang? Aku? Bagaimana bisa!? Aku benar-benar melayang di udara!?

Kugerakkan tangan dan kakiku untuk memastikan. Hampa. Bagaimana caranya!? Aku langsung membuka mataku saking kagetnya. Mataku berkunang-kunang, hingga tidak terlalu jelas dengan apa yang kulihat. Tapi punggungku terasa hangat. Ketika akhirnya mataku mulai terbiasa dengan pencahayaan di kamarku, aku mulai menangkap sesosok pemuda tampan yang menggendongku. Pemuda itu tersenyum ramah dan terlihat tulus padaku–sebab senyuman itu terlihat cemas. Hem? Sepertinya aku mengenal senyuman itu. Bukankah itu senyuman khas…

"Sebastian?" aku bergumam ketika mataku sudah dapat melihat dengan benar-benar jelas.

"Nona Muda kenapa?" tanyanya dengan nada cemas. Sorot matanya tampak jelas bahwa dia mengkhawatirkanku.

Tapi aku bukan gadis bodoh yang mudah terpesona. Dibalik sorot kekhawatirannya itu aku tahu kalau sebenarnya dia hanya mengkhawatirkan jiwaku yang akan menjadi makanannya. Tentu saja wajar kalau seekor singa mengkhawatirkan kelinci buruannya. Aku hanya menatap tajam ke arah Sebastian dan menggeleng kuat. Sebastian lalu menurunkanku di atas kasurku yang lebarnya dua meter itu.

"Sejak kita pertama kali bertemu, Anda belum pernah menatap saya tidak dengan pandangan yang tajam dan dingin. Anda kenapa? Bukankah kita sudah menjadi butler dan majikan selama tujuh tahun lamanya?" tanya Sebastian dengan nada lirih.

"Memang salah kalau aku bersikap begitu?" tangkisku dengan nada tajam.

"Tidak," jawab Sebastian dengan suara kecil–bahkan hampir tidak terdengar.

"Keluarlah. Aku ingin beristirahat lebih pagi," perintahku dan langsung merebahkan diriku di atas tumpukan bantal-bantal.

"_Yes_, _My Lady_," jawab Sebastian sambil membungkuk seperti biasa.

Sebastian kemudian segera keluar dari kamarku. Terdengar suara langkahnya yang semakin menjauh. Kuhapus bekas air mataku yang masih basah di pipiku. Badanku terasa pegal dan sakit semua. Ketika aku akan memejamkan mataku dan siap bermimpi di balik selimut yang tebal dan hangat ini tiba-tiba hembusan angin musim dingin beserta serpihan salju menerpa lembut wajahku. Dingin. Aku membuka mataku lagi dan berusaha bangun. Dari mana asalnya? Kulihat jendela kamarku yang terbuka selebar-lebarnya dengan seorang pemuda berambut coklat muda yang diikat satu ke belakang yang duduk di ambang jendela. Iris hijau _tosca_-nya menatap ramah tetapi penuh muslihat dan niat tersembunyi ke arahku.

"_Baron Lewestoft_?" panggilku dengan nada datar yang langsung turun dari ranjang.

"_Lady Clare Fuston_, senang berjumpa dengan Anda," balasnya seraya turun dari ambang jendela dan melompat masuk ke kamarku. Dia lalu menutup pintu jendela kaca–dengan bingkai kayu mahoni di tengah yang membentuk persegi dan di sekeliling tepi jendela–di kamarku yang ukurannya lumayan besar–dua kali tiga meter.

"Kenapa tidak masuk lewat pintu depan?" tanyaku lagi –tetap dengan nada datar yang dingin– seraya melipat kedua tanganku di depan dadaku. Rambut lurusku yang lembut dan berwarna hitam legam melambai pelan tertiup angin yang masih menari-nari sedikit di kamarku.

"Tidak, saya lebih suka datang dengan cara seperti ini. Terasa mengasyikan bila harus memanjat pohon, membuka jendela kaca kamar yang besar dan berat, kemudian duduk di ambang jendela layaknya Romeo yang menanti Juliet," celotehnya yang tampaknya mulai tenggelam dalam khayalannya sendiri.

Menurut pandanganku, sepertinya dia orang yang lumayan flamboyan seperti Viscount Druitt. Hah, sungguh banyak bangsawan flamboyan di Inggris ini. Konyol sekali. Tiba-tiba Daniel tertawa kecil namun sudah cukup untuk membuat tubuhnya berguncang pelan. Dia lalu memutar tubuhnya yang sedari tadi menghadap ke arah jendela dan menatapku dengan tatapan licik dan penuh kemenangannya.

"Dengan kehormatan saya, tolong jangan samakan saya dengan Viscount Druitt yang konyol dan memuakkan itu, _Lady Clare Fuston_," Daniel tampak tersinggung walau ia tidak menunjukan hal itu secara terang-terangan.

"Tidak, tidak, saya tidak akan menyamakan Anda dengannya," aku mengakui walau sedikit heran. "Viscount Druitt tidak akan pernah bisa disamakan dengan bangsawan lainnya. Dia terlalu konyol dan flamboyan. Anda tahu hal itu–tentunya, dia juga terlalu sering berpesta hingga hampir tidak pernah–atau memang dia tidak pernah menggunakan otaknya."

"Hahaha," Daniel tertawa ringan. "Dari yang kulihat, agaknya dia memang tidak pernah menggunakan otaknya. Dia seperti serigala yang bodoh, benar-benar bodoh. Entah bagaimana dia bisa mendapatkan gelar bangsawan di masyarakat. Orang seperti itu tidak pantas menjadi bangsawan."

"Dan akan semakin tidak pantas bila menjadi rakyat biasa," sela-ku dengan cepat dan dingin.

"Kenapa?"

"Dalam masyarakat Inggris, rakyat jelata sangat identik dengan sikapnya yang sederhana, rasional, lemah–namun terkadang juga tegar, sabar, dan memberontak alias mempertahankan diri dengan cara yang menyenangkan atau kasar," aku menjelaskan, "Dan bangsawan seringkali identik dengan kesombongan, kekayaan, keangkuhan, keji, tidak berperikemanusiaan, serakah, tamak, flamboyan, dan tidak bisa apa-apa tanpa pengawalnya. Viscount Druitt yang konyol memang cocok sekali dengan ciri-ciri bangsawan yang kusebutkan tadi."

Daniel tersenyum–menahan tawa dan iris _tosca_ miliknya menatapku dengan sendu–namun mengerikan layaknya seorang iblis. Dan dia memang iblis. Tapi aneh, kenapa dia tadi seolah bisa membaca pikiranku? Apa dia seorang hm, apa ya namanya… _enchanter_? Yah, pokoknya semacam itu. Atau dia seorang peramal?

"Aku bukan peramal maupun _enchanter_ seperti yang Anda pikirkan_, Lady Clare Fuston_," suara ringan milik Daniel membuatku berhenti berpikir untuk sejenak. Dia kemudian tersenyum dengan mata tertutup ke arahku, benar-benar mirip dengan Sebastian. Dia lalu maju selangkah dan mendekat ke arahku.

Wajahnya memang tampan, tapi itulah wajah iblis. Ketampanan iblis dan manusia, aku memang tidak bisa begitu membedakannya. Tapi aku akan langsung mengenalinya ketika mereka tersenyum. Senyum manusia, malaikat, dan iblis, adalah suatu hal yang berbeda–sangat berbeda. Aku kemudian mundur selangkah untuk berjaga-jaga, sebab tindak tanduk iblis tidak pernah bisa diduga–walau satu tujuan, jiwa manusia.

"Ada apa dengan mata Anda?" tanyanya ketika hendak meraih _eyepatch_ putih milikku yang menutupi mata kiriku.

"Jangan sentuh," cegahku sambil menahan tangan Daniel yang hendak membuka _eyepatch_-ku.

"Ada apa?" tanya Daniel lagi seraya tersenyum licik.

"Itu bekas luka, dan aku tidak mau melihatnya lagi seumur hidupku," jawabku dengan tatapan tajam ke arah Daniel.

"Hm, menarik," gumam Daniel. Heh, dasar iblis.

"Kita ke ruang kerjaku saja," aku berjalan ke arah pintu. Hih, mengerikan kalau bersama Daniel sendirian saja. Bukannya tidak bisa apa-apa, tapi kalau aku mengeluarkan kekuatanku, hasilnya akan sama seperti 'saat itu'. Dan ditambah satu faktor yang membuatku terpojok, tidak ada senjata khusus untuk melawan iblis di sini. Ditambah lagi, Daniel sepertinya bisa membaca pikiran. Dan itu berbahaya sekali.

"Tidak, _Lady Clare Fuston_. Akan lebih baik kalau kita berbicara di sini saja," kata Daniel yang langsung menghalangi pintu keluar. Senyumnya yang licik senantiasa menghiasi wajahnya.

Aku menelan ludahku. Aku tidak bisa mengambil pedang di bawah ranjangku maupun kabur sekarang. Yah, ada kemungkinan aku bisa selamat kalau melompat dari jendela. Tapi si konyol Daniel ini pasti juga akan ikut melompat. Dan dia iblis, jadi dia bisa menangkapku dengan sangat mudah. Keberhasilanku untuk meloloskan diri sekarang hanya lima puluh banding sembilan puluh persen. Ck, bagaimana ini? Sementara aku belum berhasil menemukan jalan keluarnya, kini Daniel malah mendekat ke arahku. Oh, sialan! Wajahnya jelas-jelas menunjukan raut wajah iblis yang kelaparan! Ketika Daniel semakin mendekat, aku berusaha semakin waspada. Kuperhatikan setiap gerak-gerik Daniel yang mencurigakan.

Benar saja. Tiba-tiba Daniel bergerak dengan sangat cepat dan menggenggam kedua pergelangan tanganku dengan erat. Oh, menatap matanya saja sudah membuat sekujur tubuhku lemas. Raut mukanya kini benar-benar menunjukan kalau dia ingin menelanku bulat-bulat.

"Diamlah sebentar, _Lady_," bisik Daniel seraya mendekatkan mulutnya ke arah leherku.

"Dasar Bodoh! Lepaskan aku!" protesku–dan itu adalah hal yang sia-sia bila kau sedang berhadapan dengan seekor iblis.

Ya ampun, apa sih yang membuat nasibku buruk terus!? Kenapa aku harus berhubungan dengan IBLIS !? Apa jangan-jangan dia sebenarnya bukan iblis melainkan Vampir? Tapi Vampir 'kan tidak bisa hidup di bawah sinar matahari, dan bagaimana caranya dia bisa kemari kalau dia tidak tahan dengan sinar matahari? Oh, seandainya 'saat itu' aku menolak, pasti sekarang aku tidak perlu berurusan dengan iblis dan sejenisnya!

"Tenanglah, aku tidak akan menghisap darahmu, aku bukan Vampir, _Lady Clare Fuston_," desah Daniel. Kini bisa kurasakan hembusan nafasnya yang mengenai leherku. Menjijikan dan menyebalkan! Bulu kudukku berdiri semua sekarang. Cih, aku benar-benar tidak sudi untuk memanggilnya, tapi aku jauh lebih tidak sudi kalau harus berdekatan dengan Daniel lebih dari ini! Jadi aku harus bisa memutuskan mana yang lebih merugikanku dan mana yang tidak. ARGH! Lagipula seharusnya tanpa dipanggil pun Sebastian sudah menyadari kehadiran Daniel!

Jarakku dengan jarak Daniel sekarang semakin dekat. Wajahku benar-benar pucat sekarang –bahkan sebelum dia mengambil jiwaku. Oh, kini aku tahu mana yang lebih baik. Dan kuakui –bukannya sombong, aku senang dengan kecepatan kerja otakku ini. Baiklah, ambil nafas dan…

"Sebastian!" panggilku akhirnya –setengah berteriak. Setelah itu aku memejamkan mataku dengan rapat. Aku terlalu jijik melihat Daniel yang sedekat ini denganku –walau sebenarnya rasa jijik itu lebih ke arah rasa takut.

Sepersekian detik kemudian, terdengar suara pintu yang terbuka dengan keras dan pergelangan tanganku sudah bebas. Ketika kubuka mataku Sebastian tampak berdiri di depanku. Daniel hanya tertawa sinis melihatnya. Tampaknya dia bukanlah orang sembarangan. Seharusnya Sebastian sudah berhasil mematahkan tangannya 'kan? Oya, dia bisa membaca pikiran seseorang, aku lupa. Mungkin karena kemampuannya itu ketika Sebastian mendekati kamar ini, dia pasti menyadari ada 'pikiran untuk menyerang'nya hingga dia bisa menghindar dari serangan Sebastian. Daniel lalu menatap ke arahku, dan itu membuatku sedikit merinding –walau itu tidak membuatku berhenti menatap dengan dingin ke arahnya.

"Hem, baiklah. Sampai nanti, _Lady Clare Fuston_," ujar Daniel seraya mengerjapkan sebelah matanya. Dia lalu melompat keluar melalui jendela kamarku, sama dengan cara dia datang.

Aku hanya menghela nafas lega sekaligus jengkel karena harus minta tolong pada seekor iblis –Sebastian. Sebastian lalu menutup jendela kamarku dan menatap lembut ke arahku. Kuperhatikan tatapannya yang terlihat cemas. Terasa berbeda dengan tatapannya yang sebelum-sebelumnya. Terlihat… tulus? Oh, jangan bercanda. Itu pasti mataku yang masih sedikit berkunang-kunang. Ya, pasti. Itu mustahil, bahkan sangat mustahil. Setidaknya begitulah pemikiranku sekarang –walau aku yakin memang mustahil Sebastian mencemaskanku dengan tulus.

"Kenapa Anda tidak langsung memanggil saya begitu dia datang, Nona Muda?" tanya Sebastian dengan suara bergetar –dan ini pertama kalinya dia seperti itu. Matanya terlihat sangat cemas –dan tidak terlihat seperti singa yang mencemaskan buruannya.

"Aku memerlukan sedikit informasi tentangnya," kilahku seraya melipat kedua tanganku. Sebab sebenarnya aku ogah meminta tolong pada Sebastian.

"Itu bisa kita tanyakan di tempat Undertaker," perkataan Sebastian yang mengungkit-ungkit Undertaker membuat jantungku sedikit 'melonjak'. Entah senang atau kaget.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanyaku dengan nada tajam dan sedikit kesal dengan perilaku Sebastian yang terlihat seperti seorang suami yang mengkhawatirkan istrinya. "Lagipula seharusnya kau sudah bisa menyadari kehadiran Daniel sedari tadi."

"Saya mengkhawatirkan Anda," jawab Sebastian dengan suara tertahan dan iris crimsonnya terlihat gelisah dan takut. Aneh. Kali ini aku mulai berubah pikiran tentang Sebastian. Kurasa dia tadi memang mencemaskanku –bukan jiwaku. "Dan soal itu... Maafkan saya, tapi kehadirannya benar-benar tipis. Saya baru menyadarinya ketika Anda berteriak, saya benar-benar minta maaf. Saya akan lebih berhati-hati dalam menjaga Anda." Kali ini Sebastian berlutut dengan bertumpu pada satu kaki, menunduk.

"Jiwaku akan baik-baik saja." Aku berusaha 'mengecek' Sebastian.

"Bukan soal jiwa! Saya bahkan tidak peduli sekalipun nantinya saya tidak mendapatkan jiwa Anda!" kata Sebastian yang langsung mendongak sedikit tinggi nadanya. Namun setelah itu wajahnya kembali menyesal. "Maafkan saya.."

Aku tersenyum mengejek. Oh, begitu rupanya. "Hem… tidak apa-apa."

Sebastian sedikit tercengang melihatku tersenyum seperti itu. Seolah ia melihat kalau kakiku berubah menjadi sirip dan di punggung muncul sepasang sayap malaikat. Namun setelahnya dia langsung merubah ekspresi terkejutnya menjadi sebuah senyuman. "Nona Muda, baru kali ini Anda tersenyum pada saya –walaupun itu senyuman mengejek," Sebastian bergumam disela-sela tawa kecilnya yang ringan.

"Hadiah," kataku singkat dan naik ke atas ranjang. "Hadiah untukmu karena sudah menjadi butler-ku."

"Hadiah sepele yang sangat berharga, Nona Muda," sambung Sebastian seraya tersenyum dan menaikan selimutku. "Selamat beristirahat," lanjutnya yang kemudian langsung menutup tirai jendela kemudian pergi keluar kamar. Sebelumnya aku mendengar sebuah suara.

Kulihat jendelaku yang kini penuh isolasi. Ck ck ck, dia benar-benar waspada. Yah, rasanya aku sudah berhasil merebut hati si iblis itu selama tujuh tahun ini. Aneh, padahal selama tujuh tahun ini juga sikapku selalu dingin dan tajam padanya 'kan? Aku bahkan belum pernah menunjukan emosiku yang lain selain hal itu –kecuali hari ini aku menangis dan menjerit minta tolong. Yah, apapun alasannya itu urusanmu, Sebastian Michaelis. Dan lagi, itu hadiah pertama dan terakhirmu, sebab besok malam aku yakin kau sudah tidak ada di dunia ini.

Oh, mengingatnya sudah membuat dadaku serasa dipenuhi oleh kebahagiaan yang meluap-luap. Bagaimana dengan pesta Alois besok malam? Oh, pasti akan seru sekali. 'Atraksi' tak terduga yang akan siap menghibur para undangan tanpa bayaran. Malam terakhir kejayaan sang bangsawan-bangsawan iblis.

**To be Continued**

**A/N : Yosha, sumimasen atas keterlambatan update, seperti biasa, modem sulit didapat *senyum tanpa dosa* #DiGiles Oke, mind to review, minna?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 ~The Last Night Party ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**B**urung-burung berkicau pelan dengan merdunya. Angin musim dingin berhembus tenang, berdansa sepanjang hari di udara menemani 'pertunjukan opera' sang burung-burung. Cahaya mentari pagi mendesak masuk ke kamarku, menembus tirai putih di kamarku. Oh, cahaya menyilaukan yang mengusik tidurku saja! Aku menarik selimutku untuk menghindari cahaya pagi yang diam-diam telah membangunkanku dengan tanpa suara. Aku menggeliat di dalam selimutku, merasa kesal karena tidak dapat tidur lagi. Udara dingin yang menusuk tulang membuatku malas melepas selimut tebal yang membungkusku ini.

"Bukankah lebih baik Anda bersiap-siap bila memang sudah bangun?" tanya Sebastian yang tiba-tiba sudah menyibak tirai kamarku.

Cahaya matahari pagi langsung menyeruak masuk, membuatku benar-benar bangun dan terpaksa untuk membuka mata. Kusibak selimutku dengan tidak sabar dan turun dari ranjang. Tidak perlu menyesuaikan diri dengan lantai keramik yang sangat dingin, aku langsung beranjak ke kamar mandi. Hari ini aku sibuk, sibuk, dan sangat sibuk. Untung juga aku terbangun lebih pagi. Aku ingin menyiapkan segala sesuatu yang kubutuhkan untuk 'pesta' nanti malam. Sebastian yang melihatku hanya tersenyum tipis—mencurigakan dan iris _crimson_ miliknya menatap ringan ke arahku.

"Sarapannya nanti saja, aku mau mandi dulu. Untuk hari ini aku ingin sarapan di meja," kataku sambil menutup pintu kamar mandi. Belum mendengar suara langkah kaki yang pergi menjauh, aku membuka pintu kamar mandi lagi. Kulihat Sebastian yang masih berdiri di samping ranjangku dengan troli makanan di sebelahnya. Dia hanya tersenyum ke arahku. Memuakkan.

"Oh, kau! Dasar tolol," rutukku kesal, "Keluarlah! Aku mau mandi, ganti baju, dan bersiap-siap. Jangan berdiam diri di sana terus seolah kau ditugaskan untuk mengawasi setiap gerakanku, aku bukan buronan. Sudah, keluarlah!"

Sebastian hanya tersenyum, namun sepertinya itu untuk menahan tawanya. Kulihat tubuhnya berguncang pelan, dan matanya terpejam. "_Yes_, _My Lady_," jawabnya seraya membungkuk.

Setelah memastikan Sebastian benar-benar keluar dan turun ke bawah, aku langsung menutup pintu kamar mandi dan mulai menyalakan _shower_. Kuatur suhunya agar hangat, seperti biasa. Setelah itu, kucari sabun, shampo, dan pasta gigi beraroma apel—tetap seperti biasa. Dan setelah semua 'ritual' kulakukan, tahap terakhir ; berendam air panas. Kusenderkan punggungku di tempat bersantai di dalam _bathtup_. Kutarik nafasku dan kuhembuskan dengan cepat. Huuf, terasa lebih lega.

Tiba-tiba benda hitam kecil yang bentuknya seperti kapsul—pemberian Undertaker bergetar. Lho? Apa Undertaker menghubungiku? Hem..., ternyata bukan hanya aku yang bisa menghubunginya lewat benda itu. Kuraih benda itu yang kuletakkan di pinggir _bathtup_ yang jaraknya jauh dari air dan tempatnya cukup lebar. Kutekan salah satu tombol hijau yang ada di sebelah tombol merah—yang mungkin tombol untuk menerima panggilan.

"_Lady Carnett_?" panggil Undetaker dari tempatnya.

"Ada apa?" sahutku sambil tetap berendam.

"_Oh, Anda sudah bangun ya_?" katanya lagi yang 'satu paket' dengan tawanya yang er—mengerikan

"Jangan menghina. Aku tidak seperti Earl Phantomhive," balasku sedikit kesal.

"_Jadi, nanti malam bagaimana_?" Undertaker langsung mengalihkan pembicaraan. "_Ada yang perlu dikonfirmasikan lagi_?"

Aku berpikir sejenak. "Oh ya," kataku setelah teringat sesuatu, "Di pesta nanti, kalau ternyata ada Lau, Hannah—maid Alois, Canterbury–Thombson–Timber—pelayan Alois, Daniel, Pluto, Claude, dan Ciel—maksudku Earl Phantomhive, maka jumlahnya sangat tidak seimbang karena masih ada Sebastian. Jadi akan sulit kalau sepuluh lawan tujuh, dua orang lagi kau dan Angela. Maka itu begitu anak-anak buahmu sampai, jangan langsung menampakan diri. Awasi dulu pelan-pelan, aku akan menyuruh Sebastian menghabisi Pluto, Claude, dan Hannah terlebih dulu. Baru setelah itu anak-anak buahmu menampakan diri dan menghabisi Sebastian juga sisa-sisa 'kotoran' lainnya. Kalau Daniel, sepertinya akan sulit. Dia bisa membaca pikiran seseorang, hingga kalau kita mau menyerangnya, dia sudah tahu apa strategi kita, dari mana kita akan menyerang, dan kita akan memukul atau menendang. Bagaimana? Kau punya usul untuk Daniel?"

Tak ada jawaban, sepertinya Undertaer sedang berpikir. Hm, Dewa Kematian Legendaris harusnya bisa mengatasi hal seperti ini sih. Tiba-tiba Undertaker terkikik kecil Terdengar suara biskuit patah dan kunyahan. Tampaknya dia sedang memakan makanan anehnya itu. Masih tidak ada suara. Tak lama, terdengar helaan nafas singkat.

"_Bukankah_," Undertaker mulai berbicara, "_Jawaban untuk mengalahkan Baron Lewestoft itu ada 'di dalam' diri Anda sendiri, Lady Carnett_?"

Tubuhku berguncang dan jantungku terasa melonjak, kaget mendengar perkataan Undertaker barusan. Apa yang dia pikiran sih?! "Tolol! Kau mau terjadi 'sesuatu' yang lebih parah!? Kau 'kan sudah tahu resikonya!" bentakku marah. "Kau! 'Saat itu' kau sudah melihatnya sendiri 'kan!? Bagaimana kejinya, separah apa resikonya kalau 'dia' sampai keluar!" Emosiku masih tidak tertahankan—dan belum terlampiaskan sepenuhnya.

"Hihihi… Tapi, ini demi masyarakat juga 'kan? Ah, bukan. Demi Anda sendiri juga 'kan?" Undertaker tampak tidak terkejut sama sekali.

"Oh, tolol. Baiklah, baik! Tapi kau harus menanggung resikonya, kau harus mengembalikan 'dia'," kataku mengalah dan kembali menenggelamkan diriku di dalam air hangat.

"Tenang saja," balas Undertaker yang setelah itu langsung memutuskan kontak.

Aku terdiam, semakin stress saja rasanya. Memang sih, kalau bertemu musuh semacam Daniel Claizt, hanya 'dia' yang bisa mengalahkannya. Ratu yang paling kejam dan sadis, akan membunuh siapapun yang menghalanginya tanpa pandang bulu. Aku tidak mau 'dia' menghilangkan nyawa yang seharusnya tidak perlu dihilangkan. Tapi, kalau sudah terdesak seperti ini, apa boleh buat. Lagi pula 'kan bukannya aku kehilangan alih tubuh dan pikiranku, aku tetap mengendalikan tubuh dan pikiranku. Hanya saja, keinginan 'dia' akan menyeruak masuk ke dalam hatiku, dan melumpuhkanku perlahan-lahan beserta 'dia yang satu lagi'.

Setelah selesai mandi, aku segera mengeringkan tubuhku dan mencari gaun untuk hari ini. Setelah kupilih-pilih, akhirya aku memutuskan untuk mengenakan gaun berwarna biru laut dengan renda transparan dengan kristal kecil di bagian depan roknya, bentuknya seperti tirai jendela. Lalu renda putih dengan pita hitam di bagian bawah rok, mutiara di sekeliling kerah leher, dan renda putih yang sedikit panjang di kerah lengan yang panjangnya hanya sampai siku. Sebagai hiasan kepala kupasang pita berwarna biru saphire, dan _eyepatch_-ku tetap yang berwarna putih dan berbentuk persegi. Kalau sepatuku, aku memakai sepatu berwarna hitam dengan renda putih di tepi bagian atas.

Setelah semuanya siap, aku segera turun ke ruang makan untuk sarapan. Sebastian tampak menunggu dengan sabar di ruang makan. Dia berdiri tegak di sebelah meja makan. Hem, sarapan hari ini masih fettucini, ya? Hee… yah, tidak masalah sih. Toh aku juga suka. Dan aku harus melupakan kenangan pahit masa lalu.

"Nona Muda, hari ini jadwal Anda kosong. Apa Anda sudah punya rencana kegiatan?" tanya Sebastian tiba-tiba ketika aku sedang makan—untungnya aku tidak tersedak. Entah kenapa kata-kata Sebastian tersebut mengingatkanku akan perkataan Undertaker tadi saat ia menghubugiku dan memberi usul yang 'gila'.

"Hm… biar kupikirkan dulu," jawabku yang sebenarnya memang tidak tahu sama sekali mau melakukan apa. Habis, biasanya aku sudah terbiasa melakukan dengan jadwal yang sudah diatur oleh Sebastian. Dan kalau boleh jujur, aku sedang malas berpikir—tentang apapun.

**SIIING**.

Tak ada suara, hanya terdengar suara detak jarum jam yang terus berdetak. Sebastian melirik ke arahku yang masih makan. Iris _crimson_-nya seolah menuntun jawaban dariku. Heh, menyebalkan. Kubalas tatapan iris _crimson_ itu dengan dingin dan tajam. Dalam sekejap, suasana berubah menjadi hening dan sedikit tegang. Masing-masing menuntun jawaban tentang kegiatan hari ini. Yah, perdebatan tanpa suara yang sedikit sangat konyol. Ketika akhirnya aku sudah selesai makan, aku segera mengelap mulutku dan berdiri. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara kasak-kusuk dari arah pintu ruang makan.

"Cepat, Claude! Sebelum dia pergi!" ujar sebuah suara dengan nada tergesa-gesa. Yah satu masalah lagi datang, itu suara Alois Trancy.

"_Your Highness_, dia tidak akan pergi secepat itu," jawab suara yang sudah ketara kalau itu suara Claude.

"_Lady_ Carnett!" panggil Alois yang langsung membuka pintu ruang makan dengan nafas terengah-engah dan keringat bercucuran. Iris _turqoise_ miliknya menatap dengan jernih ke arahku.

"Berisik sekali, Earl Trancy," kataku tajam.

"Maaf, tapi… aku hanya ingin memastikan kau datang ke pesta," ujar Alois tampak menyesal. Oh, benar-benar hanya fisiknya saja yang dewasa.

Sementara Sebastian membereskan meja makan, aku mengajak Alois beserta butler-nya ke ruang kerjaku. Sekilas, namun aku yakin tadi Sebastian memandangku dengan sendu. Oh, sial! Tatapannya benar-benar persis seperti orang jatuh cinta. Hiih, entahlah. Pasti ada yang salah dengan kepala Sebastian—atau mataku yang salah. Yah, mungkin juga aku yang salah sangka. Iblis? Jatuh cinta? bermimpi-pun aku tidak pernah.

"_Lady_ Carnett," panggil Alois ketika sudah memasuki ruang kerjaku.

"Ya?" sahutku sambil duduk di kursi favoritku. Kursi itu kini berbentuk bulat seperti gumpalan kapas. Sungguh nyaman untuk diduduki. Warnanya yang putih bersih membuatku benar-benar seperti duduk di atas kapas.

"Ada orang yang kau.. er–yah–kau–er–tertarik?" tanya Alois yang tampak sedikit gugup. Wajahnya mulai berkeringat—keringat dingin tepatnya.

Tertarik? Tertarik untuk kubunuh? Kau salah satunya, Earl Trancy.

"Memangnya kenapa?" aku balas bertanya, kutopang daguku dan kumiringkan kepalaku. Kulihat Alois tampak semakin gugup. Wajahnya kini bahkan mulai memerah. Oh, sepanas itukah ruangan ini? Atau dia demam? Akhir-akhir ini cuaca sangat dingin 'kan? Jadi mungkin saja dia sakit.

"Em.. yah.. Eh, Claude, bisa tinggalkan kami berdua?" pinta Alois dengan suara bergetar dan tercekat. Oh, dia benar-benar sakit sekarang. Lihat saja mukanya yang semerah buah apel.

Claude hanya menurut. Dia lalu keluar dan menutup pintu dengan perlahan. Suara langkahnya yang menuruni tangga terdengar jelas, seolah ingin memberi tahu kalau dia memang benar-benar meninggalkan aku dan Alois. Aku masih memandang wajah Alois dengan tajam, dan tampaknya itu malah membuat Alois semakin gugup. Jadi kuhentikan tatapan tajam-ku itu dan aku berusaha menatapnya dengan 'ramah'—walau sulit buatku.

"_Well_.. Lady Carnett, sebenarnya… aku… berniat.. me–me–melamarmu," kata Alois setelah menutup mulutnya dengan kepalan tangannya layaknya orang sakit demam dan batuk, dan agaknya dia memang sedang 'sakit'. Kalau tidak dia tidak akan melamarku sekarang!

Suasana menjadi tegang, jauh lebih tegang dari saat aku sarapan. Keringat dingin juga mulai mengucur di pelipisku. Sekarang aku sedang bingung, lantaran aku harus tetap menahan emosiku yang sebentar lagi meledak atau mengomeli si tolol Trancy ini. Mata _saphire_-ku menatap Alois dengan tatapan super tajam, dingin, dan marah sekarang. Setelah kurasa sudah mampu untuk berbicara, aku menarik nafas terlebih dahulu. Aku kemudian menunjuk kepalaku dengan telunjukku.

"Otakmu, Trancy," gumamku penuh amarah. "Gunakan otakmu, jangan mentang-mentang ini musim dingin jadi otakmu ikut beku seperti air danau di manor-ku ini. Lihat usiaku, lihat usiamu, pikirkan, renungkan, lalu baru putuskan."

"Sudah kupikirkan jauh-jauh hari sebelumnya," jawab Alois yang kini sudah tidak terlalu gugup lagi. Suaranya bahkan terdengar ringan dan santai, benar-benar berbeda dengan Alois yang sebelumnya.

"Kenapa harus aku? Bukankah banyak gadis lain yang lebih baik? Bahkan Claude lebih baik." Kemudian Alois tersedak begitu mendengar kalimat terakhir-ku.

"Tidak, _Lady_ Carnett. Mereka semua membosankan, tidak ada yang sesuai dengan tipeku," Alois menggeleng pelan. "_Lady_ Carnett, Anda benar-benar SEMPURNA. Sungguh, dari kebiasaanmu saja sudah cocok. Gadis-gadis konyol itu bahkan pasti tidak pernah memegang pisau, sedangkan KAU! OH, kau benar-benar sesuai denganku. Aku tidak suka dengan gadis lembek seperti mereka, aku inginnya yang seperti Anda, dan memang Andalah orangnya!"

Alois tersenyum girang dan wajahnya sudah tidak semerah tadi namun rona merah itu belum hilang dari wajahnya, warnanya kini seperti buah peach yang sudah matang. Aku hanya diam, tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Heh, sepertinya Alois serius. Mau apa lagi, aku juga tidak tahu harus menolaknya atu tidak. Aku memang sudah pernah membunuh orang, tapi bukan berarti aku sudah mengerti soal hubungan dengan lawan jenis. Apa lagi menghadapi sebuah pernyataan seperti ini, aku benar-benar bingung harus melakukan apa. Yah, tapi aku tidak akan pernah menunjukan rasa bingung itu pada orang lain. Kalian tahu? Dunia ini sangat membingungkan, tapi aku percaya pada takdir. Karen itu, prinsipku : lakukan apa yang hati nuranimu katakan. Alois kini memandangku dengan penuh harap, menungguku berbicara.

"Kalau kau tidak keberatan," kataku akhirnya. "Akan kupikirkan terlebih dahulu tawaranmu itu. Akan kuberikan jawabannya di pesta nanti."

"Em, itu bukan 'tawaran', _Lady_. Itu 'pernyataan'," kata Alois tertawa kecil mendengar kalimatku barusan.

Wajahku jadi sedikit memerah karenanya. Kutatap Alois dengan tajam. "Apapun itu," gerutu-ku.

Alois tersenyum lebar melihatku. Dia lalu berdiri dan mendekatiku. Dirogohnya saku bajunya, kemudian dikeluarkannya sebuah kotak kecil berwarna biru laut, sama dengan warna gaunku. Dia lalu menatap ke arahku dengan lembut, iris _turqoise_-nya seolah masuk jauh ke dalam iris _saphire_ milikku. Aku berusaha untuk tenang, tapi aku tidak bisa. Ini pertama kalinya buatku, dan aku juga mulai gugup! Oh, sungguh aneh! Sedari tadi aku masih santai seperti biasa, kenapa tiba-tiba? Alois kemudian membuka kotak mungil itu. Berkilau, itu yang ada di pikiranku pertama kali.

Kutegakkan posisi dudukku. Kotak itu berisi kalung dengan tali emas putih, bandulnya seekor lumba-lumba dengan permata berwarna sphire di punggung si lumba-lumba. Lumba-lumba yang berwarna perak itu terlihat sangat kontras dengan permata saphire yang ada di punggungnya itu. Rasanya mengingatkanku pada kebahagiaan masa lalu. Tanpa kusadari, aku mulai tersenyum—tipis. Alois masih menatapku dan tersenyum, kali ini dia terlihat sangat manis.

"Senyuman pertamamu," katanya seraya menyentuh pipi kananku. "Selama tujuh tahun ini, belum pernah sekalipun aku melihatmu tersenyum. Jangankan tersenyum, menatapku dengan pandangan tenang saja tidak pernah, selalu terlihat tajam dan dingin. Tapi, lihatlah! Kau terlihat sangat manis begitu kau tersenyum."

"Aku tahu," ujarku sambil menyingkirkan tangan Alois dari wajahku. Pipiku mulai terasa panas. Bagus,Trancy. Kau tularkan demammu padaku. Kini wajahku mulai terasa panas, dan pastinya pipiku sudah merah sekali sekarang. Menyebalkan! Dulu aku pernah bilang, kalau kau bisa membuatku tersenyum dari lubuk hatiku, aku akan memberimu seikat pelangi, dan sekarang aku akan memberimu 'seikat pelangi' yang kujanjikan. Dan itu musthail, SANGAT mustahil memberikan 'seikat pelangi'. Tapi, kurasa 'seikat pelangi' juga bisa menjadi sebuah kiasan, bukan?

"Earl Trancy," panggilku. "Menurutmu, kau lebih suka senyumanku atau pelangi?"

Alois hanya tertawa ringan. "Tentu saja senyumanmu! Senyumanmu itu adalah seikat pelangi bagiku, _Lady_ Carnett," jawab Alois sambil mencubit pelan pipiku.

Aku tertawa menang dalam hati. Sudah kuduga, jadi sekarang kiasanku jadi kenyataan. Kuberikan senyumanku juga 'seikat pelangi' yang kujanjikan padamu walau kau tidak tahu karena aku hanya mengatakannya dalam hati. Perhatianku yang tadinya masih tertuju pada kesenanganku sendiri mulai 'kembali' ke alam nyata. Alois tersenyum senang ke arahku.

"Boleh aku memanggil namamu?" tanya Alois setelah kembali ke kursinya. Wajahnya tampak bersemu merah, namun ia sudah tidak gugup lagi.

"Boleh. Aku juga boleh memanggil namamu 'kan?" tanyaku juga yang langsung kembali berekspresi datar.

"Tentu saja, Clare," Alois tersenyum riang.

Aku tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Hati Sebastian maupun Alois berhasil kurebut, sepertinya pestamu akan seru sekali, Alois. Ini SANGAT memudahkanku untuk menghancurkan para iblis. Kujamin tamu-tamu undanganmu akan terkagum-kagum, atau terkejut. Sebentar lagi kejayaanmu berakhir, tapi kalau beruntung mungkin kau akan kubiarkan hidup. Sayangnya, seluruh pelayan dan orang kepercayaanmu tidak akan bisa mendampingimu lagi. Semua iblis yang kau kenal selama ini akan musnah semuanya pada malam ini. Inilah malam terakhirmu bersama sekutu-sekutu iblis najismu itu. Nikmatilah, semuanya.

* * *

"**P**esta yang meriah ya, Nona Muda," kata Sebastian yang berjalan di belakangku ketika aku memasuki aula pesta.

"Begitulah," sambungku singkat dan datar.

Gaunku sudah kuganti menjadi gaun putih favoritku. Gaun putih ini memiliki kerah lengan yang pendek—tidak sampai siku, namun bergelombang ringan dan teksturnya sangat halus dan lembut dengan renda transparan yang ditaburi bubuk _glitter_ di lapisan atasnya. Kalau bagian badan, ada pita putih yang berhiaskan kristal berbentuk bulat di tengahnya yang terletak di depan dada, sedangkan kainnya tertutupi oleh kristal-kristal bening yang dibentuk menjadi semacam bentuk kupu-kupu cantik. Bagian rok-nya berhiaskan kristal bening yang juga yang disusun secara acak, dan bagian luarnya terdapat renda transparan yang sudah ditaburi bubuk glitter yang dibentuk menyerupai tirai jendela. Sebagai hiasan kepalanya kugunakan bunga mawar putih yang dikelilingi renda berwarna putih juga, sepatuku pun juga berwarna putih. Hari ini aku benar-benar terlihat seperti seorang pengantin dengan atributnya yang semua berwarna putih dan bening.

Tapi tentu saja aku berpakaian seperti ini bukan karena ingin menerima penawaran—maksudku pernyataan Alois. Aku mempunyai makna yang lebih dalam dan penting sehingga aku berpenampilan serba putih seperti sekarang ini. Yaitu untuk 'pembasmian'. Dan juga ini akan menjadi tirai penutup dari 'pertunjukan' malam ini. Mata _saphire_-ku memperhatikan setiap sudut ruangan, mencari dan memastikan siapa saja musuh yang datang hari ini. Mataku terus mengawasi dan mengelilingi aula yang besar ini. Aha. Benar dugaanku. Ada Hannah, Claude, Timber, Thombson, Canterbury, Lau, Ciel, Daniel, dan hari ini Pluto memang sengaja kuajak untuk sekalian dimusnahkan. Ck, memang sesuai dugaanku, tapi ini berarti Undertaker benar-benar harus memanggil Angela Blanc.

"Clare," panggil seseorang yang tiba-tiba sudah berdiri di belakangku. Suaranya terdengar berseri-seri. Aku langsung menoleh ke belakang karena terkejut. Ternyata Alois Trancy.

"Oh, Alois," desahku lega. "Dasar, kau membuatku terkejut."

Tenang, Clare, tenang… ini malam terakhir mereka. Jadi kau bisa menunjukan dirimu yang sebenarnya dan melepas 'topeng' dinginmu itu, batinku pada diri sendiri. Tapi, karena terlalu sering bersikap dingin dan tajam, tidak mudah bagiku untuk kembali pada diriku yang 'dulu'. Kuatur nafasku agar aku lebih mudah mengontrol dan 'mengembalikan' diriku yang sebenarnya. _Well_, melepas 'topeng' dinginku ini tidaklah mudah. Semuanya seolah telah menetap dan menyatu dengan diriku. Oh, jangan bilang kepribadianku telah berubah! Aku lebih menyukai diriku yang 'dulu', yang selalu tertawa dan menjalani hidup dengan cerianya, dan ramah kepada semua orang.

"Clare? Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Alois yang melihatku menunduk terus.

Tenang, Clare, kau pasti bisa! Aku berusaha menyemangati diriku sendiri. Kuangkat kepalaku dan tersenyum santai. "Jangan mengkhawatirkan aku, aku baik-baik saja," jawabku seceria dan seramah mungkin.

Wajah Alois langsung bersemu merah, warnanya masih merah jambu seperti buah peach. Dia kemudian tersenyum juga. "Kau manis sekali, baru kali ini kulihat kau seperti ini," katanya sambil mengelus pipiku. "Biar kuambilkan minum. Kau tunggu di sini, ya."

Alois lalu segera berlari mengambilkanku minum. Sebastian lalu melirik ke arahku, dan aku berusaha tersenyum manis ke arahnya. Alois benar Sebastian, gumamku dalam hati. Ini pertama kalinya sejak 'saat itu' aku tersenyum dan menjadi ramah juga manis seperti ini. Yah, kau tahu… ini hadiah. Hadiahku untuk kalian semua, para iblis beserta sekutunya. Kuperlihatkan diriku yang 'dulu', yang tidak pernah kutunjukan di masyarakat semenjak hari kecelakaan dan 'saat itu'. Nikmati dan kagumilah, selagi kalian masih bisa.

"Anda terlihat sangat manis hari ini, juga terlihat sangat ramah dan bersahabat," puji Sebastian sambil tersenyum dengan mata tertutup.

Heh, raut wajah Sebastian itu membuat kepalaku penat dan jantungku mau meledak. Ingin rasanya aku berteriak dan menyayatkan pisau ke wajahnya yang memuakkan itu. Ukh, tenang Clare! Ingat, ini malam terakhir! Buat mereka lengah, lalu musnahkan. Benar juga. Barusan ide terseut muncul di benakku. Wah, lumayan brilian. Bisa kugunakan. Aku tersenyum manis ke arah Sebastian.

"Terimakasih," kataku berusaha agar suaraku tidak mengandung emosi maupun rasa benci.

Aku kemudian kembali menatap aula dengan pandangan ramah, seratus delapan puluh derajat dengan pandanganku yang sebelumnya. "Sebastian," panggilku dengan nada ramah namun juga terdengar sedih. "Sebenarnya aku merasa terganggu oleh beberapa orang. Dan tujuanku kemari adalah memusnahkan orang-orang itu."

Sebastian masih terdiam, menanti perintahku yang selanjutnya. "Tugasmu, bunuh Claude Faustus, Hannah Anafeloz, Timber, Thombson, Canterbury, dan Pluto," ujarku sambil tersenyum manis.

"_As Your Wish_, _My Lady_," jawab Sebastian sambil tersenyum—terlihat puas. Hehe, kesempatan bagus. Dendam Sebastian pada pelayan-pelayan Alois karena pernah membahayakan jiwa Ciel saat Ciel masih menjadi majikan Sebastian ini sangat membantu rencanaku. Sebastian akan memusnahkan mereka bukan karena perintahku saja, tapi karena dendamnya juga.

Aku tetap berdiri tegak dan menunggu Alois ketika Sebastian melesat pergi untuk membunuh seluruh pelayan Alois dan juga pelayanku sendiri, Pluto. Jangan terburu-buru Sebastian, santai saja. Setelah kau menghabisi para pelayan Alois dan Pluto, maka giliranmu, Ciel, dan Daniel Claizt yang akan kuhabisi. Huhu, membayangkan semua yang akan terjadi benar-benar membuatku puas. Sudah lama aku ingin menghabisi mereka semua, dan kini akhirnya harapanku terkabul. Betapa menyenangkannya!

"Ini Clare," ujar Alois 'membangunkanku' dan menyodorkan segelas _red wine_ ke arahku.

"Terimakasih," kataku.

Ketika aku melihat ke arah Alois, ternyata Ciel juga datang ke tempatku. Wajahnya kini tidak beda jauh dengan saat ia masih kecil, hanya terlihat lebih dewasa dan sedikit mirip dengan Vincent Phantomhive, ayahnya. Matanya sudah tidak memakai eyepatch dan iris saphire masih tetap memikat. Rambutnya yang berwarna _navy blue_ benar-benar kontras dengan iris _saphire_-nya itu. Menawan, iblis yang menawan. Walaupun kau sembunyikan sosok ilismu itu, aku sudah tahu kau iblis. Bukan hanya dari cerita tentang riwayatmu, melainkan dari sorot matamu yang tanpa jiwa itu juga.

"_Good evening_, _Earl Phantomhive_. _Do you come alone_?" sapaku dengan senyum dan nada bicara yang manis juga ramah.

"_Elizabeth can not come_, _she needs more rest time and my children want to always near with their mother_," kata Ciel yang tidak 'langsung' menjawab pertanyaanku dengan sorot matanya yang ramah dan memikat, pikatan bagsawan hitam yang kini juga adalah iblis.

"Sungguh disayangkan," kataku.

"Sayang Ciel sudah memiliki istri, maka itu aku sengaja mengajaknya melihatmu agar dia merasa iri," celoteh Alois jahil.

Ciel langsung menjitak kepala Alois dengan keras. Aku hanya tersenyum melihatnya. Alois lalu menatapku dengan lembut, senyum Alois memang lebih polos dibanding senyum Ciel. Wajah cantik Alois membuat wajahku bersemu sedikit merah. Alois tertawa kecil melihatnya, sedangkan Ciel hanya menatap ramah ke arahku. Dia lalu menunjuk mata kiriku.

"Matamu… sudah berapa lama?" tanyanya dengan makna tersendiri.

"Sudah tujuh tahun," jawabku seraya menyentuh _eyepatch_ku. Aku tahu yang Ciel maksud : sudah berapa lama mengikat kontrak.

"Ciel, bisa tolong pergi sekarang?" pinta Alois sambil mendorong pelan tubuh Ciel.

Ciel hanya mengangkat bahunya. "Saya permisi, _Countess Carnett_," pamit Ciel seraya tersenyum, kemudian pergi.

Aku hanya mengangguk saja. Payah, sebenarnya aku benci dengan acara seperti ini. Aku kurang bisa bersosialisasi dan membuat kontak dengan masyarakat. Aku benar-benar kehilangan hidupku semenjak 'saat itu'. Aku kehilangan hatiku, pikiranku, bahkan aku juga hampir kehilangan alih tubuhku. Aku tahu ada orang berambut perak keabu-abuan menonton, tetapi dia hanya tersenyum melihatnya, sama sekali tidak berniat untuk menolong. Dia memegang sebuah buku catatan berwarna hitam, memakai kacamata, dan membawa sebuah death scythe. Undertaker, orang itu adalah Undertaker. Dia bilang, memang sudah takdir seluruh keluargaku untuk meninggal, sebab hal itu sudah tercatat di buku para Dewa Kematian.

Ketika aku hendak pergi dari tempat itu, musik dansa mulai mengalun. Oh, payah! Aku benar-benar terjebak sekarang. Aula mulai berubah menjadi lantai dansa. Jangan salah paham, aku bisa berdansa dengan sangat baik. Tapi aku perlu keluar untuk mengecek keadaan Sebastian. Dan kalau dia sudah selesai, aku ingin cepat-cepat beraksi. Sekarang sudah pukul sembilan malam lewat empat puluh lima menit. Kulirik Alois yang tersenyum ke arahku dan mengulurkan satu tangannya.

"Dansa?" tanya Alois ramah.

Aku berpikir sebentar. Yah, bolehlah. Alihkan perhatiannya habis-habisan. Jangan sampai dia menyadari kalau pelayan-pelayan kepercayaannya itu hilang. Aku tersenyum manis. "Tentu," jawabku dan menyambut uluran tangan Alois.

Alois kemudian mengajakku ke tengah lantai dansa dan mulai menari. Jarak tinggiku dengan Alois tidak berbeda terlalu jauh. Mungkin hanya selisih sekitar dua puluh dua sentimeter. Jarak yang tidak berbeda terlalu jauh itu membuatku dapat menari dengan mudah. Ketika aku sibuk melamun, Alois masih menatapku seraya tersenyum. Aneh. Memang dia tidak pegal ya tersenyum sepanjang waktu seperti itu?

"Kau… sudah memikirkan jawabannya?" tanya Alois sambil terus menari waltz.

"Em.. iya," jawabku seraya menundukkan kepalaku. "Kalau kau memang serius, aku tidak keberatan." Aku berbohong.

Wajah Alois langsung berubah menjadi sangat cerah. "Sungguh?"

Aku mengangguk pelan dan masih menundukkan kepalaku. Alois lalu berhenti menari dan mengajakku untuk duduk di sofa terlebih dahulu. Diam-diam aku melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri, mencari Sebastian. Entah memang nasibku yang buruk atau apa, tapi yang menangkap pandanganku malah si Daniel Claizt terus. Daniel lalu melambaikan tangannya ke arahku dan beranjak ke tempatku. GWAAAAH! Sebastian, butuh waktu berapa lama sih untuk menghabisi iblis-iblis payah itu!? Sudah setengah jam lebih nih! Yah, aku paham sih. Satu lawan enam? Sedikit mustahil, tapi tidak untuk Sebastian. Semua perintah majikan harus ditaati. Itu yang ada di buku estetika iblis 'kan? Seingatku itulah yang pernah Sebastian katakan padaku tentang estetika iblis.

"_Good evening_, _Countess Carnett_," sapa Daniel begitu aku dan Alois duduk.

"_Good evening_, _Baron of Lewestoft_," balasku kembali dingin. Kukosongkan pikiranku agar strategiku tidak diketahui. Hal yang mudah untuk menyembunyikan strategiku, pikirkan saja fettucini raksasa buatan Sebastian kemarin.

"_Baron of Lewestoft_," panggil Alois ramah.

"Oh, _Earl of Trancy_.." sahut Daniel tampak ramah.

Oh, aku benar-benar tidak kuat! Sekarang sudah jam sepuluh, seharusnya kelima Dewa Kematian itu sudah datang! Dan ke mana Sebastian!? Aku belum bisa beraksi kalau dia tidak ada! Menyebalkan! Dan sebenatar lagi bayangan fettucini di kepalaku akan berubah menjadi strategiku. Daniel hanya bisa membaca pikiran, tidak dengan gumaman dalam hati. Tapi sulit menggumam dalam hati tanpa memikirkannya. Dan bila Sebastian tidak datang dalam hitungan ketiga, Daniel akan mengetahui segalanya sebelum 'acara' mulai.

"_Young Lady_," panggil sebuah suara dari belakang sofa, dan aku tahu itu Sebastian.

"Sudah selesai?" tanyaku ramah.

Dan senang.

"Sudah semua, _Young Lady_," jawab Sebastian.

Alois hanya menatap heran ke arahku. Aku tersenyum senang dan manis. Ketika pesta masih terus berlangsung, alunan musik masih bermain, dan kedua bangsawan itu menoleh heran pada sang gadis bangsawan cilik dan butler setia yang ikut keheranan, terdengar suara kaca pecah dan jeritan para tamu undangan. Semua orang mengalihkan perhatiannya dari pesta, sang butler menatap tidak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi. Para tamu undangan langsung menghambur keluar dan berlari secepat mungkin menyelamatkan diri, si bangsawan pirang terkejut dan berteriak memanggil nama butlernya, dan bangsawan berambut coklat mengetahui pikiran si gadis bangsawan cilik.

"Kami datang!" seru Ronald Knox—Dewa Kematian berambut coklat-jingga denga death scythe pemotong rumputnya. Semua Dewa Kematian memakai kaca mata dan memiliki iris _yellow-green_.

"Sebas~" sahut Grell Sutcliff—Dewa Kematian lekong dengan death scythe gergaji mesinnya. Rambutnya panjang sepinggang berwarna merah crimson, begitu juga dengan bingkai kaca mata miliknya.

William, Alan, dan Eric tidak banyak bicara, mereka hanya tersenyum senang. Masing-masing menenteng death scythe miliknya dengan riang gembira. Oh, tentu saja mereka merasa sangat senang, sebab mereka akan menghabisi iblis-iblis pengganggu. Seperti yang kalian ketahui, Dewa Kematian sangat membenci iblis—karena selalu mencuri jiwa manusia dan membuat kematian di dunia tidak sesuai dengan daftar kematian di buku para Dewa Kematian yang sudah diberikan oleh-Nya. Dan menjadi tanggung jawab para Dewa Kematian untuk mengurus jiwa orang-orang yang seharusnya tidak perlu mati itu dan menghabisi semua iblis yang ada.

"Kelima Dewa Kematian? Bagaimana bisa!? Nona Muda, Anda bersembunyi saja!" kata Sebastian agak panik. Dia lalu mengeluarkan pisau perak dari saku bajunya—pisau makan yang ia ambil diam-diam dan juga diasah menjadi sangat tajam. Em, yah. Ralat, itu bukan pisau makan dari manor-ku, tapi dari manor Ciel—yang artinya itu pisau perak buatan iblis. Bisa untuk melukai dalam arti benar-benar melukai dan mengeluarkan seratus persen darah murni iblis maupun Dewa Kematian.

"Claude! Hannah!" teriak Alois yang mulai panik. "Menyebalkan! Ke mana mereka!? Canterbury, Timber, Thompson!" Dia langsung berdiri dan menoleh ke sana-kemari. Keringat dingin mulai menetes perlahan di pelipisnya dan wajahnya mulai pucat.

Aku tersenyum senang, membayangkan semuanya akan berakhir pada malam ini.

"_Countess Carnett _! Anda.." Daniel langsung menatap tidak percaya ke arahku.

"Ada apa ini!?" seru Ciel yang langsung menghampiri tempatku.

"Oh, jadi itu iblis-iblis nya. Mari kita habisi, iya 'kan? William…," ujar Eric sambil menyeringai dan mengangkat death scythe gergaji miliknya.

"Kau yang mengundang para Dewa Kematian itu?!" hadrik Daniel marah.

Aku terdiam dan menunduk. Kututup wajahku dengan satu tangan.

"Nona Muda, tidak mungkin 'kan?" tanya Sebastian, wajahnya tampak sangat shock dan tidak percaya.

"Clare? Katakanlah sesuatu.. Apa yang _Baron of Lewestoft_ katakan itu salah 'kan?" sambung Alois dengan suara beretar.

"_Countess Carnett_?" Ciel ikut mendesak.

Aku masih terdiam, di balik tanganku itu aku tersenyum senang, sangat amat senang. Aku mulai tertawa kecil, sedang, kemudian tertawa terbahak-bahak. Oh, rasanya menyenangkan sekali! Sementara aku masih tertawa dan para iblis juga Alois itu kebingungan sekaligus kaget, para Dewa Kematian sudah berlari dengan semangat empat-lima ke arahku. Aku masih duduk dengan santai di atas sofa, menyilangkan kaki kananku ke atas kaki kiriku, dan menopang daguku sedangkan tanganku bersandar di sandaran sofa. Aula kini menjadi kosong, sebab para tamu undangan sudah kabur semua.

"Nona Muda!?"

"Clare!?"

Aku berhenti tertawa dan memandang lurus ke depan dengan tatapan membunuh yang senang. "Selamat menikmati, para iblis…"

Sebastian, Daniel, Ciel, maupun Alois kini sama-sama terkejutnya. Mereka lalu memandang ke arah kelima Dewa Kematian yang semakin mendekat itu. Alois menatapku kembali untuk memastikan perkataanku. Aku tetap memandang lurus ke depan dan tersenyum senang, menikmati apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Semua berjalan sesuai rencana, dan akan semakin menarik kalau Angela dan Undertaker muncul.

"_Your Highness_, Anda baik-baik saja?" tanya sebuah suara dari belakang sofa.

Aku dan Alois langsung menoleh ke belakang. Jelas aku kaget dan sangat marah melihat siapa yang datang. Claude Faustus. Apa maksudnya hah!? Alois tersenyum senang, sementara aku menatap marah ke arah Sebastian. Iblis itu seharusnya tetap setia sampai detik terakhir walaupun sang majikan mengkhianatinya!

"Apa maksudnya, tolol!?" jeritku marah ke arah Sebastian.

"Nona Muda, maafkan saya, tapi…," Sebastian juga tampak terkejut dan menyesal.

"Oh, tolol! Bunuh yang benar!" jeritku tidak peduli.

"Clare, apa yang kau bicarakan?" tanya Alois memegang lenganku.

"Berisik! Waktu kalian sudah habis, para bangsawan iblis…," desisku sambil melepaskan genggaman Alois dengan kasar.

Dan saat itu juga, para Dewa Kematian menyerang para iblis. Mata Ciel yang semula berwarna safir kini mulai berubah menjadi merah darah, pertanda bahwa dia sudah tidak akan menggunakan 'sosok manusia' dan 'kekuatan manusia'nya lagi. Pertempuran telah dimulai, dan pesta terakhir telah usai. Takdir kini berada di tangan Tuhan, tapi aku juga tetap akan memperjuangkan usahaku. Tidak akan kubiarkan satu iblis-pun lolos.. tidak akan. Dan memang tidak mudah mengatasi, Daniel Claizt… tapi aku tetap akan menghancurkannya. Apapun caranya. Gaun putih ini menjadi saksi atas darah iblis yang kudapatkan. Gaun putih yang bukan lambang kesucian maupun menyerah, tapi lambang akan kebersihan dunia dari iblis.

"Kau bodoh, _Lady Clare Fuston_...," desis Daniel sambil terus menghindar dari serangan Alan.

"Tidak, aku tahu apa yang kulakukan," jawabku santai.

Para iblis semakin sibuk melawan para Dewa Kematian. Darah muncrat ke mana-mana dan menyebabkan lantai aula pesta dansa jadi penuh oleh genangan darah segar, suara kulit yang robek dan darah yang mengalir keluar dengan derasnya, juga aroma darah yang anyir dan khas. Kurasa cukup untuk membangunkan 'dia'. Ya, 'dia', sisi gelapku, yang akan siap mempengaruhi hati dan pikiranku untuk menjadi 'ratu' yang keji dan haus darah, yang akan menyerang tidak dengan pikiran melainkan dengan perasaan bahagia. Satu lagi, ketika 'dia' sudah menguasai perasaanku dan artinya aku 'berubah', tentu saja kemampuanku juga akan berubah...

**To be Continued**

**A/N : Yosh! Review? *puppy eyes* #DiGiles**


End file.
